Teague Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: This a supernova pirate crew from the South Blue led by Raleigh D. Teague a half human half fishman pirate captain swordsman! The WG was going make him a Shichibukai but Teach got to em first lol His crew is random and weird like the Strawhats whom they are on good terms & Law's w/having met at the Shaobody Archipelago Auction House. Their "ship" is an island whale like laboon! xD


Teague pirate crew members:raliegh d. teague=captain, captain's attendant=remmy, ging & bo=cabinboy/girl, lead dancer=rheallyna, silva=1st mate, caspian=2nd mate, 3rd mate=phillip swift, noelle=4th mate, seville=captain's bodyguard, bagheera=quatermaster, rick perry=battle commander, turbo=navigator, sonny=lookout, juelz santana=muscian, louise arnote=chronicler, amaryllis=chef, phineas=doctor, phoebe=veteranarian, donnie=beast tamer, d'leh & evolett=hunter/gatherer,lacoste=blacksmith/weapons technician & mantainance, rico montavo=battle trainer, battle tactician=solomon, mareg=shipwright, gatchans=gunners, nigel & darwin=scholars, wallace=helmsmen, sebastion=cartographer, goggles & zamuzuma=shipguardians, ruby, girffin & nakajima=comic trio, blargg & sugarpea=pets & wailmer=ship lol xD

*note* raleigh is based on myself. the crews jolly roger is a skull w/shark-like teeth & crossbones, a red sash on the forehead w/a beaded strand of hair over it, a beaded dreadlock on the right & a braided strand of hair on the left. They are an infamous crew from the south blue lead by captain teague a supernova they are very courageous and noble unlike most pirates and very loyal (though they tease eachother in fun) and devoted to eachother and willing to risk their lives for eachother they are a very fun loving and good natured crew who have an unusual amount of wierd creatures on their crew like sugarpea, blarrg, griffon kato, nakajima, ruby, plus a genius baby, a robot & a talking platypus! xD despite being pirates they dont needlessly attack civilians (esp women and children) they like doing typical pirate stuff like partying drinking gambling stealing hostage taking (as a joke but its taken seriously even though they dont harm em lol) plundering pillaging raiding swimming fighting (they are not above lying and playing tricks during a fight w/their enemies) treasure hunting lol though they have a sense of honor and dont do bad things to innocent people cuz their good guys and not juss for pirates x3 they are allied shanks the yonkou as well as their allies the whitebeards, sky giants, seafoam, griffon, cloud & winged saints & are even allied with w/ dragons revolutionary army! :3 they have a special alliance w/the tikitorch, faux & kingfisher pirates. the members w/the most authority w/in the crew are of course the captain muscian 1st-4th mate doctor shipwrigt helmsmen marksman lookout navigator chef & chronicler etc those w/official positions. the crew is notable for having people from the 4 blues both halves of the grandline, various cultures, the sky islands and calm belt as well as members from the races like giants kuja women merfolk fishman dwarves minkmen kremlings giras kikwis hylians (& tropical hylians) androids minish and gorons etc making them a very unique crew x3 they met the strawhat pirates in jaya rite before they went to sky island (shortly after they themselves got back from there including skypeia lol however they travelled there via the "high west" route) and again at the saobody archipelago lol they have several df users in their crew lol this crew like the strawhats, spade, tikitorch, neverland, buggy, foxy etc are very...varied lol this pirate crew is unusual in that it is more like a very close knit family as they are all true friends to eachother lol like the strawhats they are brave loyal and courageous even risking their lives for eachothers sake and will beat up anybody who harms or insults their nakama the have a very large sea king as one of their pets lol its a sea serpent like monster teague brought it with him from the corona kingdom but its much smaller than their "ship" which it lives on in the big lake haha most of the crew is from the south blue where its warm and tropical lol good for pirating xD it is rumored he will soon become a yonkou as he has made aggressive moves against blackbeard! the crew loves to party have fun eat drink gamble dance and sing lol they often pillages raids plunders civilian towns rob banks etc lol but they dont hurt innocent people and those who pose no threat to them unlike other pirates they dont cause needless wanton destruction in their wake lol their captain also doesnt hurt women and children since he's a good guy and a gentleman x3 the crew is like a close fam and they are loyal to eaachother juss like luffys and brawlys crew lol :3 during the two years that the strawhats were idle as it seemed lol teague and his crew trained relentlessly and got super strong haha teague can even beat luffy and brawly now lol they are considered one the 4 most most dangerous supernova crews. they defeated 4 pacifistas at the same time on the saobody archipelago when kizaru and sentoumaru attacked the rookie pirates numbers 3, 5, 7 & 9\. this crew is similar to the strawhats in terms of ideals and values :3 unlike the big meany head kid and kaido pirates haha they are the only crew who use a whale as their "ship" as well as the only crew whose "ship" has a bounty lol all of the above makes them one of the most random crews ever lol songs they like to sing are ones that pirates are known for singing :3 most of the crew members all from the south blue and prefer warm weather and tropical islands lol which they always get anyways since their ship is a whale w/a very large prehistoric/modern jungle island on its back haha its filled with confiers ferns and cycads plus plants that exist today like palm trees and lots of animals land sky sea modern prehistoric like plus jungle animals like lions tigers hyena hippos crocodiles alligators monkeys jaguars elephants flamingos giraffes anteaters sloths tons of fish etc various carnivore & herbivore dinosaurs pterasaurs mosasaurs pliosaurs elasmasaurs icthyasaurs phytosaurs aetosaurs therapsids large amphibians ancient sharks etc wolly mammoths & other prehistoric elephant like creatures sabertooth-tigers terror birds dire wolves & other large prehistoric fauna & flora and some of the crew even sleep in the jungle without shelter lol but they are strong and can handle themselves the likes to play on the water built on wailmers blow hole and swim in the lake streams etc on the island haha there is a sauropod dinosaur on the island which ate a a therapod dinosaur df lol making it an awesome animal! xD they are fond of singing binks sake, luffy's baka song (very popular in the east blue lol) lol freckles (rurouni kenshin), magarittaville (jimmy buffet), somwhere beyond the sea, its 5 oclock sumwhere, 15 men on a dead mans chest, pat the dodo's song (sailor's hornpipe instrumnetal), show me the way to go home (pirate song in all the blues), drunken sailor (popular in all blues), plus the walrus and carpenters song, you are a pirate, a pirates life for me and the pirates song made by thadeus and eloise of the tikitorch crew who theyve partied w/(the sailors song by toy box) blow the man down, come fly w/me (frank sonatra), what the fox say? (ylvis), till it gets wet, chik chiki boom, hey pachuco, mambo number 5, goofy's food song from mikey mouse & the beanstalk xD, bare nessities (jungle book), i wanna be like you (jungle book), elephant march (jungle book), under the sea (little mermaid), i just cant wait to be king (lion king), hakuna matata (lion king), living in the sunlight, little talks, home (edward shape & the magnetic zeros), admiral halsey, high hopes raliegh's (& brawleys!) fave childhood songs, down by the bay, baby beluga, silly pie, this old man, theres a hippo in my bathtub, six little ducks x3 plus the unbirthday song lol from alice in wonderland lol, "shake shake shake senora" xD & his personal fave "banana boat song" which is also very popular in the east blue becuz of banana island in the hua lua archipelago! xD they are a very fun loving crew! x3 the teague pirates have one (if not the most) of the most varied pirate crews having a platypus for a doctor a chimpanzee as their archeologist a toddler for their navigator a nobleman w/no df powers as the captain whos also half fishman an alabastan belly dancer girl for a muscian a kuja warrior for as the chef a giant for their shipwright robots as their sharpshooters a merman as their helmsmen and a gigantic island whale for thier ship lol as such luffy and brawly think very highly of their crew! xD the schichibukai buggy has taken an interest in them lol they are allied with the red hair pirates! like with brawlys crew many of raleighs initial crew members are native to his home sea but do not occupy official postions lol but remain essential to his pirate crew lol he owns territory in the new world a few such places are shipwreck beach, skull island & pirates cove all tropical islands lol roughly a dozen or so members of the crew are shichibukai level or higher including the captain his first mate shiprwight etc half the centaurs & fauns from punk hazard join teague lol at the shaobody archipelago auction house he & his crew sat in the front row right across from the tennryubito (which shows just how ballsy he is lol he even smirked at sharlia showing his "seaking" eyes (similar to an enraged arlong) & shark-like teeth which visibly frightened her so much she didnt speak lol) they sat in w/the intent of freeing the slaves but the strawhats came in just as they were about to make their move lol raleigh decided to go ahead w/the plan even after the arrival of the celestial dragons which a few members of his crew nervously objected to then luffy came crashing in haha xD when he saw the sillouhette of keimi and saw/heard everbodys reaction to her he was wroth (as he is half fishman himself grew up being discriminated & his own mother was once a slave etc) and after hachi (a fishman he didnt even know at the time) was shot he was infuriated but sunpatch managed to quell his rage and told him to "be the better man" which calmed him down and he then let out a sigh of releif n smirked n laughed lol he then turned around to the face the audience (being in the front row no less as is his cheekx) introduced himself which shocked the rich fools & quiped w/a witty one-liner to the nobles present ("the time has come my little friends *w/sarcasm* to talk of other things! of shoes & ships & ceiling wax! of cabbages & kings! & why the sea is boiling hot? & whether pigs have wings? Kaloo kalay no clothes today come run away! were cabbages & kings!x) & preceeded to unsheath his swords & he then sliced n diced all across the room w/soru plus speed shredding the nobles clothes down to their undergarments w/deadly skill & precesion! xD he also looted their money jewelery etc haha xD he's a pirate afterall tehe lmao the embarrased nobles shrieked & fled in terror and dissarray lol so it was very funny x3 afterwards the guards n stuff were still beat up by the strawhats while the others were knocked out by rayleigh's haki lol when he saw rayleigh he thot he seemed somewhat familiar and soon realized who he was yet he was unaffected by his conquerors haki same as luffy & brawly, he also helped luffy, law, kid & brawly beat up those marines xD a few one of ralieghs fave tunes from his country are the themes from pirates of the caribbean, legend of zelda the windwaker (plus dragon roost island & outset island, raleigh does the flute playing parts cuz hes awesome at it lol), ni no kuni:wrath of the white witch (pieces of a broken heart), narnia, & indiana jones which he & the others who are good w/musical instruments often play cuz he makes them xD raleigh decided to take part in the summit war w/his crew to back him up in order to save ace (even tho he never even met him lol) when his crew asked why he said becuz he respects whitebeard & thats reason enough lol he then added he also wanted to thank whitebeard in person for saving fishman island (as his mom is a fishwoman)...also he just wanted to see him for his own eyes to see what he was like lol xD his bounty was raised 100 million shortly after this incident :3 captain brawly of the tikitorch pirates also decided to help the whitebeard pirates becuz they had met ace during his search for blackbeard & became friends w/him them lol (he crashed their party by climbing into their ship unwittingly into their jungle n stuff x) the two supernova crews set out from the shaobody archipelago n ran into eachother so they stopped to chat & teamed up as proposed by raleigh "we each have the same goal, to resuce fire fist ace savvy? whats say you we team up for now and show the marine top brass what were made of eh? besides i just cant sit idly by & let the world government have their way! do we have an accord?" xD so they travelled to marineford together under a temporary truce & arrived shortly after luffy n the gang lol shortly after bellamy (age 29 bounty 195 million beli) leaves dressrosa he happens upon the teague pirates who witness him in action think hes "pretty good" & after finding about a lil bit about ask him to join his crew to which he agrees xD teague fought jack the drought in a legendary one on one battle (1v1 mano e mano etc) shortly after his crew entered the new world after the battle of marineford & defeated him after an hour of combat (while his crew easily defeated the yonkou's subordinates fleet) one of the reasons he dislikes jack is becuase he "threw away his fishman pride" by eating a df as simply being half shark fishman allows one to breathe & swim expertly in water as well as being able to use fishman karate/jujutsu to its full potential & casually bite thru steel & stone which he firmly belives is far more of an advantage than any df can bestow! xD

teague d. raleigh aka sir raleigh the pirate/shark age 27 douriki 19700 bounty 897 million beli hes the supernova captain of the infamous teague pirates of the south blue & the only supernova captain who didnt eat a df (he is half fishman; subspecies tiger shark & could use basic haki by the time he reached the shaobody putting him on par w/the df using supernovas). he is married to a belly dancer from alabasta & has a talking archaeopteryx as his pet! xD his human father teague d. bryce (born 1471 AC) was born into the noble teague family of the corona kingdom (who have since its founding been top executives & vice presidents in the south blue trading company due to being co-founders) as the heir and had a brief but secret romantic/sensual relationship w/a young fishwoman named lorelei (born 1476 AC her subspecies is southern blue ringtip shark, a type of shark that only inhabits the waters of the south blue, calm belt & of course all blue x3 its a normally unaggressive shark reaches 6-9 ft in length in adulthood & has characteristic dark blue ring patterns over its silvery body) who was a slave of their family at the time (slavery in the corona kingdom of the south blue had only been outlawed in the year 1500 an irony given in the same year many fishman & merfolk were captured on fishman island to sell as slaves) he is the result of their union along w/his twin sis x3 his paternal grandfather teague d. remmington (1447) was furious when he discovered this when raleigh was 3 years old and his mother was forced to leave becuz he threatened her and her child but raleigh's parents devised a plan that would allow all them to live in safety; raleigh's dad promised his father he'd marry a noblewoman from their kingdom like his father had intended on the condition he would be allowed to raise his son (per his mothers wishes while she took their daughter w/her so they could each have one of their childrenx) but who wouldnt be his heir if remmington allowed his son's lover & daughter to leave the kingdom peacefully to which he begrudingly agreed; not long after this, his father was true to his word & raleigh soon had half siblings but was treated unfairly by his grandfather, step mother christabel (born 1472 AC) and siblings due to being a half breed bastard even giving him the derogetory nickname "shark bait" xD only his father, half sister & grandmother showed him love respect kindness and compassion. hes from the corona kingdom in the south blue & a world famous swordsman (so much so that zoro has heard of him & eventually regularly challenges him to duels which end in a stalemate similar to that of shanks & mihawk). he stands at 5 ft 9 & a 1/2 ins tall, has messy shoulder length red hair w/sum dreadlocks w/beads w/a single strand over his forehead/red headband, a braided strand the left side of his face & a beaded strand of hair on the right side of his face, sideburns light mustache, perpetual 5 oclock shadow and a goatee, he has the sun pirate tattoo in the middle of his chest (due to sharing fisher tigers dream which he learned of from sunpatch who gave him the tattoo), he has a large vertical scar from navel to collarbone, a dark steel blue cloth jerkin over a white poet's blouse (a loose white longsleeved shirt) w/a dark brown leather strap over his chest, medium brown trousers & light brown boots, has three gold earrings on his left ear and two pewter earrings on his right ear lol in full getup he also dons a tattered brown tricorn hat & a coat similar to gold roger's but brown. despte being in his late twenties he looks as though he is in his late teens or early twenties lol x3 & due to his fishman heritage he has gills on his neck (allowing him to breathe underwater), dark blueish grey stripes on certain parts of his body (such as his uper arms/shoulders, legs & back), posseses tiger shark-like teeth (which are even more powerful than arlongs and like him is easily capable of chewing thru steel & stone thanks in part to his extremely powerful jaws and if his teeth break will regrow instantly making them even stronger simultaneously, he can even coat his teeth w/armourment haki for extra effectiveness a very deadly combo) his nails are also much sharper than a normal humans & has blueish grey retractable shark-like fins on his forearms and calves as well as a rectractable shark sail on his back & retractable webbing between his fingers an toes allowing him to appear more human if so desires but always utilizes his fishman features when going underwater. becuz of his fishman heritage and traits he can communicate w/sharks & get them to obey his every whim lol (usually this is only seen in merfolk) & being a natural talent he discovered fishman karate/jujutsu & merman combat on his own (such as arlongs "shark on darts", "water shot" & "ultramarine") becoming highly skilled in its use despite having no instructor (tho he later refined his techniques under sunpatch's tutelage) this earned him the monikers "ocean lord" & "beast of the sourthern sea" plus he has other epithets too xD when he visited fishman island (he also reunited w/his mother & half fishman half human full sister lol plus their familyx) for a time he trained under jinbe (as they had met during the summit war) in the fishman fighting style & under king neptune who refined his merman combat skills making him even more powerful. it wasnt well known he is half fishman until after he entered the new world. he has a bastard son named talladega nights (born 1522 in the pirate haven island known as tortuga in the south blue) to a beautiful voluptuous tavern wench named roxbury nights (born 1500 she had a passionate/romantic/sexual relationship w/teague but it was brief yet very memorable & loves him for the rest of her life despite never seeing him again after he leaves the south blue in 1522) who becomes an infamous legendary pirate like his father. he has a famous tiger shark fishwoman ancestor (who orchestrated a nation wide slave rebellion which was eventually put down & she was excecuted) who was a slave in the corona kingdom 200 years before his time. his weapons of choice are a saber, cutlass & basket-hilted sword named buccaneer, corsair & swashbuckler respectively, intricate & bewjewlled hilts, the blade of bucanneer is made of kairoseki (which he claimed from the pirate charles lowe after defeating him when he was 10) & corsair was forged from the same dark blue stone as ponelgylphs by the legendary "blacksmith tony" xD (real name "tonyasu" he is from wano, is hundreds of years old, travels the world crafting magnificent swords & stuff xD), swashbuckler is on par w/saijo o wazamono katana and 2 customized flintlocks named "picaroon" & "scallywag" x3 that he uses as backup all of which he is excellent in using even by new world pirate captain standards being a famous swordsman & marksman (due to his fishman heritage & innate skill his swordsmanship & overall fighting ability is dramatically increased underwater), he can use all 3 haki types (his mastery of conquerers haki rivals luffy, armament haki rivals zoro's & obersavtion haki rivals sanji's) he is notable for being the only supernova captain who isnt a devil fruit user! during the strawhats haitus he mastered the rokushiki techniques (inlcuding the 7th "secret technique" rokougan!) due to meeting & fighting/defeating erin of cp9). he posseses acute sense of vision, hearing and smell far beyond that of normal humans. whenever facing a formidable opponent he almost instictively accurately sizes up his opponent, asseses the situation and quickly forms a plan of attack accordingly. he became a pirate about 5 years b4 luffy (he spent his early pirating days in the south blue). he recieved his trademark navel to collarbone scar from pirate captain charles lowe, his red sash, tattered brown tricorn hat as well as his inconic "swashbuckler" basket-hilted sword & "scallywag" flintlock from a retired pirate by the name of turner d. william aka "one eyed willy" (born 1440, bounty 1 billion 940 million beri) an aged but legendary pirate from the south blue who was famous before & during roger's pirating days but was then simply known as the town drunk looking almost nothing as he did in his wanted poster glory days, he is the man who told him about pirates and stuff telling him of his adventures etc due to his curiousity, raliegh expressed interest in pirating but willy discouraged him from it saying how dangerous and cruel the sea was (he had lost his crew in the new world). they met on the "pirate island" of tortuga (similar to mock town) in the corona kingdom, by this time willy was already old and sick, during the last year of his life he met & befriended raliegh who would often go to tortuga for adventures & listen to his stories. one dark stormy night raliegh ran away from his father's mansion after being verbally abused & physically beaten by his drunken grandfather, his father tried to stop him but was unable, so w/tears in his eyes he ran away and swam to tortuga, there met his friend, the intoxicated willy at the tavern. despite being particularly ill that night he comforted the young boy & to cheer him up gave him his sash & tricorn "there yee be lad, now ya look a fine pirate!" xD but shortly afterwards they heard a commotion outside, during the harsh rainstorm the townspeople were being attacked by a pirate crew from the grandline lead by charles lowe (born 1472, bounty 172 million beri), the pirates were doing all the bad things pirates are infamous for but met some resistance by the tough locals but subdued them just when they thought they could take the town, willy suddenly showed up & easily cut down some of the pirates, shocked and angered the captain demanded to know who he was & when he looked at him he recognized him & was speechless, a fight ensued & raliegh joined the battle sustaining substantial damage being a mere boy of 10 & willy preceeded to swiftly take down the remaining men w/swordplay & makrsmanship such as had never been seen on tortuga but unbeknownest to him the panicking dastardly captain had taken raliegh hostage holding him w/his arm pinned to his chest nearly strangling him & threatening to slice his throat w/his sword buccaneer, taken by surprise he was too far away & slowed down by the booze, vision blurring & being exhausted & severaly hindered by his condition coughing up blood/weezing he could not safely attempt to snatch the boy away, so after a heated exchange he demanded willy take his own life w/his sword which mortified raliegh and to keep the boy safe was about to do it which made the wicked man grin evily but was careless & eased his grip just enough for raliegh w/his powerful shark fishman jaws/teeth chomped down as hard as he could into the man's arm which caused him to howl in pain & release him, at this precise moment willy w/all he could muster via soru speed he ran up to lowe & sliced him across his chest w/his sword w/his last bit of strength & both men fell to the ground, tearfully he ran to his mentors side who w/his last breath expressed his gratefullness that he was alright & thanked the boy for his friendship telling him to live out his dreams and w/that died...heartbroken he lay there in the mud & pouring rain masking his tears, just then from behind him an enraged bloodied sillouhette of a man stood before him...lowe was still alive, he had just barely turned around when he recieved a hard blow to the head, he fell down hard & saw willy's gun in the mud where he landed, he oppuntistcally grabbed willy's double barrel flintlock "scallywag" & fired it's last bullets hitting lowe square in the chest which mad him cry out & stumble but soon regained his footing & before raliegh could recover from the recoil & react lowe had alrdy kicked in him in the gut into a nearby broken stone wall leaving him defenseless...his head ached & his midsection soared w/pain, heavily panting lowe waited to see if the boy was dead but he managed to stand & narrowly dodge lowe's slicing sword, looking for anything to use against the pirate intent on killing him he threw a rock which the man angrily deflected & charged at the boy who fell backwards in exhaustion & was slashed from collarbone to navel...a stream of blood painted the air & w/a thud he fell onto the muddy ground...now searing in pain & losing conciousness, he managed to pull himself up slightly & looked around to see what was happening lowe was smirking cruely & steadily walking toward him...just as he thought he would die raliegh spotted his fallen friends sword...swashbuckler! laying nearby just w/in reach, just then lowe was behind him about to bring down his sword upon the boy's back when he quickly grabbed the masterless blade & turned around & jumped forward w/all his might and swiftly plunged his sword through lowe's heart causing the pirate to cough up blood & fall backwards w/raliegh on top of him pinning the pirate to the ground where soon lay dead...raliegh fell down next to his fallen foe w/his vision & conciousness fading...he thought he saw lights & heard shouting before darkness took him...& knew no more...until he woke up the next morning, nursed back to health in a luxurious bed in the royal castle of corona. it was silva the captain of the guard; his future 1st mate who greeted him & informed of what happened informing him some of the townsfolk had seen what transpired & got help, returned to him his effects; his sash, tricorn, flintlock & swords (including his fallen foes famous blade)...& informed him that king sorento qdoba was holding a wake to honor "one eyed willy" for saving the port town & a ceremony to knight raliegh as an honorary solider of corona...twelve years later he would begin his life as a pirate w/the royal entourage there to watch him set sail! xD his original bounty was 19.7 million (his original bounty poster features him in his usual pirate garb w/arms in crossed in an x shape & palms spread w/right eye closed & his tongue sticking out lol this was used for his next two bounties, he earned this bounty by effortlessly defeating a well known pirate captain in the south blue this only happened becz the guys 1st mate started talking smack to which raleigh made a witty quip which embarassed the thug in front of the locals & his men lol enraged the very large musclely man aimed a punch at his face which raleigh caught w/his mouth filled w/shark teeth & clamped down w/his powerful jaws making him unable to pull back which made the big oaf scream in pain shouting "Ahhhh my hand! What the hell are you?!" to which raleigh replied "I'm half fishman chump!" he then promptly lifted up his head swiftly lifting the big duffus up & quickly turned his head n let go throwing him into a nearby stone wall which he crashed threw severely injuring & knocking him out lmao the mans men he had w/him fled in terror to go get their captain whom raleigh clashed w/& beat in battle in a spectacular victory!x) his 2nd bounty=97 million beri (which he earned in the south blue his is the hightest ever recorded to be issued in that region), 3rd=297 (by the time he n his crew came to the saobody archipelago his bounty had increased dramatically after one of his most famous campaigns. he had the 3rd highest supernova bounty) 4th=397 million beri (a few weeks after the summit war which he participated in) his 5th is 497 million beri (which he earned after defeating jack the drought of kaidos crew) his 6th is 597 million beri, 7th=697, 8=797, 9th=897 (by the time luffy enters the new world), 10=997 million beli & 11th=9.7 billion beri! xD if he lived in the real world he would be spanish, the flower that best represnts him is the bleeding heart, his bday is april 13 & his blood type is S-RH. he is reckless daring whimsical childish frivolous free spirited charming audacious & a liar but has nice manners :D xD however this belies his wrath as it is something to fear and he should not be triffled w/ even big name pirates of the new world would do well to stay on his good side lol he loves his wife very much and would die to protect her as he would for any of his crew whom he sees as family. since entering the new world he and his crew have been more active in piracy than ever causing their bounties to skyrocket! he loves to have fun and enjoys partying drinking fighting and other pirate stuff lol when theres nothing to do he prefers to relax and sleep x3 he is known to be very clever cheeky & resourceful and has great ingenuity even during fights he is honorable and respectful another epithet is the "ladykiller pirate" due to his noble upbringing demeanor manners chivalry lavish style sex appeal charm & insanely handomeness lol he has the same effect on females that schichibukai boa hancock the snake empress has on men lmao he once saved his kingdom from pirates and was knighted giving him yet another nickname after turning to piracy "sir raleigh the pirate"...he loves to eat sweet flavored meat esp honeyed roast boar drink fruity drinks (like papara juice & coconute juice mixed w/limex) & is well known for his voracious unpicky appetite lol he attributes this to his tiger shark genes lol xD anything sweet he likes esp fruit his wife haha etc x3 he personally knows the king of the corona kingdom and is on good terms w/the royal family lol he was born into a very wealthy noble family (one of the oldest richest & most respectable w/in the 4 blues) of the corona kingdom but grew bored with his life of luxury and privilage...on a whim he tried his hand on a bit of piracy..and found it to his liking lol xD and quickly became addicted to a life of crime xD he is an excellent swimmer due to his part fishman lineage and can breathe viz allati (underwater in hungarian!) & as fast as he is on land its nothing compared to his phenomenal speed underwater lol due to being a noble he is very rich he comes from the richest and most respectable noble family in the south blue who w/the exception of his grandfather, step mother & siblings (except his half sister) arent like typical nobles being generous and kindhearted and had no slaves despite it being legal until raleigh's great grandparents died it started again w/his grandpa. he is considered to be the most dangerous supernova even more than luffy and brawly because he and his crew are the most active in piracy. he is the only supernova captain who is capable of swimming...& breathing underwater! lol as he didnt consume a df x3 he goofs around with his crewmembers but they all respect him they know he'll do whatever it takes to the find one piece but they know thats not all he's about or they wouldnt follow him x3 he is powerful enough to easily cut through steel & stone w/his sword lol but can also use his powerful jaws & teeth to do that too lolz x3 he likes to eat meat that has sweet sauce on it also oysters on the half shell w/vinegar, salt sliced bread w/pepper corns mustard seeds & other seasonings! x3 plus fruit esp coconuts his favorite x3 and a sweet alcoholic drinks xD he is fond of music & singing lol he often times whistles (esp the old spice whistle & the spongebob nose whistle at the end of the spongebob theme song lol) & is a very skilled w/the flute x3 when somebody asks him to do something he doesnt want to he has a habit of saying "you wish wish upon a fish!" :3 he has a reputation for being very witty and thinking up plans desribed as either madness or brilliance lol he likes to take naps and lounge in his bungalow & the cabana which has a sundial table on the mini beach to eat and drink his captins quaters is a big tropical treehouse in wailmer's jungle that has bed with a white mosquito net he sleeps here with his wife x3 he has a habbit when speaking grandly of things to say "The time has come to speak of other things! Of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings, And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings?! Ha ha Kaloo Kalay no work today! Come runaway were cabbages & kings! xD (same tune as in disney movie lol) which comes from the famous south blue childrens picture book "the walrus & the carpenter/the story of the curious oysters" xD he likes to sing this little rhyme "the pirate's hornpipe" he made as a child "Oh, a pirates's life is the life for me how I love to sail o'er the bounding sea and I never, never, ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me! Oh, a pirate's life is the life for me tiddle-ee-um pom pom deedle dum dum dee!" (same tune as in alice in wonderland cartoon movie) :3 he also hums the andy griffith show whistle song, the disney cartoon robin hood whistle song & the whistles the giligans island song xD he speaks in an old fashioned manner and often uses english nautical and pirate terms such as commandeer, scalawag, scurvy, devil, aye, avast, port, starboard, all hands on deck, ahoy, bilge rat, booty (lol), blasted cur, accord, arr, argh, me hearties, change in the winds, drink up me hearties, yo ho and savvy etc lol created the brethen court, 9 pieces of eight, keeper of the code and parley he becomes a yonkou he always has a pewter flask on his person with papara juice a type of alchohol which is his favoirte drink lol he loves to swim lol and finds pirates who cant swim (whether theyve eaten dfs or not) hilarious lol and often teases them but in a funny not bad way haha even his own crewmates lol he even made fun of luffy kid law and brawly lmao which they comically hit him on the head for in super deformed mode causing anime ouchy bumps on him lol when they were at the auction house xD he can drink (water milk wine & rum etc) as much as luffy can eat lol due to his noble heritage and wealthy upbringing and culture of the corona kingdom he uses terms like crocodile tears malarkey mashugana poppycock cockamimie codswallop balderdash bollucks welp ruddy bloody tosspot old duff crikey criminy floozy hussy garfuffle cracking tiddler lil whippersnapper youngin shenanigans hullabaloo prat tosser(s) twit daft dodgy sillygoose mate easy peasy lemon squuezey xD fiddlesticks blast blimey blighter bugger rubbish dunderhead tomfoolery skullduggery sluggard what a crock cracking smashing etc lol he defeated a powerful fishman pirate underwater after a long battle in his early pirating career pre saobody which earned him much notoriety prestige & a large bounty increase! xD he loves being a pirate for its freedom he gets to do what he wants how he wants where he wants & when he wants! x3 when he was a kid he had a book listing many different dfs (various paramecia zoan and logia) the only one which interested him was the bara bara no mi lol upon becoming a pirate he later found out another pirate who has a big red nose from the east blue had already eaten it and thought thats too bad since it would been a cool power for him haha he later met buggy told how neat it was to have the df he wanted as a kid haha the reason for this is the large scar on his chest which he got from fighting of a gang of pirates who raided tortuga (an island known for being a pirate haven w/some inhabitants are mostly those of a less than savory sort xD w/in the corona archipelago) which he protected he still defeated the meanie who gave it to him haha after this he was knighted by the corona kingdoms king! :3 his interest in buggy's df stems from this childhood injury but feels its better he didnt eat it afterall or else he couldnt swim which he thinks is lame for a pirate hahahahaha to test in out and see it for himself he comically (but harmlessy) stabbed and chopped up buggy lol which irrated him lol but of course didnt kill or even harm him haha which teague found hilarious lol but didnt use haki on him that wouldve killed him i guess lol but he's a good guy xD he talks big but can back it up which used to surprise his enemies lol his goal isnt to become the pirate king he just enjoys the freedom and lazy lifestyle being a pirate offers him lol after luffy defeated crocodile in alabasta raleigh was considered for the vacant position of shichibukai but because of teachs actions he was chosen instead he wouldve accepted the invitation though lol since its not his intention to become pirate king but wouldnt mind if it happened lol he is however interested in gold rogers legendary treasure one piece. he is a superbly masterful swordsman rivaling even shanks in his prime xD he & his crew like singing "ohh hey sweet lady of wayrest" & "sail on my cyrus" popular pirate songs in the south blue x3 he dies at the age of 75 in an epic battle after over 50 years of piracy like a total badass! xD he goes down in history as one of the most powerful and influential pirates the world has even known. he eventually has a son born to him named adrian in 1527 w/his lover/muscian rheallyna who one day takes over his fathers crew w/ging (his fathers cabinboy) as his first mate! xD as well as daughters named lorelei (born 1530, named after his mother :3), miriam (born 1532, shes the quirky middle sister xD), & seychelle (born 1534, shes the cute little sis x3 ) :3

remmy age 9 douriki 190 bounty 15.5 million beli shes a mouse mink and  
acts as the captain's attendant x3 shes an original member of the crew  
she & her sis were saved by raleigh from slavers during their early days in  
the grandline. eventually she becomes highly skilled in kenbonshoku  
haki :3 she has a medieval peasent warrior theme (sorta like robin hood,  
she wears a brown leather jerkin, beige long sleeve shirt, brown leather belt, burgundy leather gloves, black boots, light armour underneath, satchel etc x) she uses a fine qaulity saber as her weapon and a dagger as a side arm plus she uses electro xD she & raleigh have a unique special very strong bond even for a member of his main crew and are inseperable :3 her little sister bijou (age 5 douriki 50) is also a mouse mink & member of the crew who he's also esp close to x3 eventually she wears cool looking armour & wields a giant sized battle axe partially made from kairoseki and uses busoshoku haki & electro to enhance her attks xD

rheaellyna age 22 douriki 220 bounty 19.2 million beri she is the wife of raleigh as well as the lead dancer of teague pirates x3 she is a belly dancer from the desert kingdom of alabasta where she met her el capitan lol and they fell in love w/eachother! x3 she is amazingly beautiful has carmel colored skin is curvy and very sexy w/the best proportions big boobs and a nice big round plump cute sexy soft smooth jiggly butt & thick thighs which her hubby/el capitan loves to feel spank kiss bite play w/smell and lick mmmmm! ahahahaha xD she also shakes & twerks it 4 him tehe x3 she also can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she uses alabastan weaponry. her bday is may 11 the flower that best represents her is the honeysuckle flower she is the leader of the crews alabastan dancing girls (who also sing and uses musical instruments haha) lol their are 13 others who dance play music and sing for the entertainment of the crew lol except she only dances sexy for her el capitan! x3 she is one of the finest muscians dancers and singers in pirate history lol she likes to eat seafood haha soo kyuuuuute! x3 she has pet a lion plushie named kon which "ate" a df which grants inanimate objects sentience lol (if a person were to eat it they could animate lifeless objects) she has a rivalry w/casanova since he wanted to the lead muscian but she got it since she's her el capitans wifey tehe x3 she is also a very gassy gal lol x3 she can balance pots on her head filled w/water which is amazing lol she has the biggest cutest smoothiest softiest sexiest booty of all the girls of any supernova crew which he fucks/sucks regularly much to her delight x3 she has a son born to her named adrian in 1527 w/her captain/lover raleigh who one day takes over his fathers crew /ging (his fathers cabinboy) as his first mate! xD

sonny age 20 douriki 440 bounty 10.4 million beli he is a talking archeopteryx and bff animal companion of teague! x3 hes the crews lookout so he spends alot of his time in the crows nest. he ate a zoan df that lets him transform into a 3 horned chameleon xD teague calls him his lizard-bird lol the reason he can talk is becuse hes smarter than the average dino-bird & got started by mimicking people lolz he's from little garden but accidently flew to the corona kingdom as a juvenille bird where he met teague and became his best friend animal after he saved him from him from being swalloed by a shark in midair xD his bday is june 4 he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki. his speed rivals soru users & his eyesight is even better than an eagles he is somewhat bigger than an average bird of his kind being about the size of hawk x3

bagheera age 67 douriki 1670 bounty 167 million beri he is the crews qautermaster (due to him being the wisest most responsible etc of the original crew, he is a jack of all trades being able to fill any position w/in the crew should the need arise as he is proficient in leading, navigating, shooting, hunting, fishing, cooking, carpentry, singing, steering the wheel & is well versed in medecine/first aid etcx) & has been the caretaker/handler of teague d. raleigh who calls him "baggy" lol xD since he was a small boy lol he cares very much for his captain seeing him like a son aww lol he made him come with him to help him be a pirate but he wouldnt let him leave w/out him anyway xD he ate the zoan df model jagaur. he is a very serious uptight no nensense kinda person lol he would often scold teague for misbehaving as a child and still does hahahahaha he is the most responsible of the crew lol he is also a very skilled artist lol he designed the flag of the crew he is very smart wise and knowledgable and likes to read books he gets along very well with darwin lol his nickname is baggy which he feels doesnt quite suit him lol he wears safari game hunter like clothes and uses a powerful customized rifle for his weapon a machete dagger and a flintlock he was was a famous big game hunter in his youth but changed his ways when an animal he was hunting saved his life which forever changed him into a better man lol xD he uses kenbonshoku haki he also has an awesome mustache haha he was paid for his services members of the corona royale family and noble families but quit the day an animal saved his life he later ate his df sometime after this. his bday is october 18

silva age 49 douriki 17500 bounty 675 million beri he is the first mate of the teague pirates & a supernova he uses all 3 hakis he uses a variety of gunblades (final fantasy) which act as both a gun and sword! xD he ate a parmecia df that allows him to teleport he became a pirate to help his friend on his journey lol he is very loyal to his captain and crew he highly respects his him and the crew he is an honorable fighter he is also from the corona kingdom and a former royal guard of his country he has known teague since he was a child and befriended him. he used to accompany the king to the reveries and is was kingdoms most strongest and skilled solider he has a wife and children at home whom he loves very much he is the 2nd strongest fighter w/in the crew his original bounty was 7.5 milllion beri. he trained his captain in haki usage when he was a teen. his bday is july 22 he is a very capable leader and noble warrior he'd lay down his life to proctect any member of the crew without hesitation despite being a pirate he is a very morale person and follows the code of honor of medieval knights! cuz he's cool like that lol xD he defeated caspian in a duel to decide who would be his 1st mate even tho raleigh told them didnt really care but they were too busy arguing to pay attention lol it also didnt matter to him who won as he stated after the match much to their comical annoyance lol xD

caspian seaworth aka casper age 26 douriki 14980 bounty 498 million beri he is the 2nd mate of the teague pirates and a supernova (having earned a bounty of 198 million beli by the time his crew reached the shaobody archipelago) longtime best friend of teague whom have known eachother since childhood as well as nelly and philip. like them he is also from the corona kingdom lol he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he uses a saber foil and epee as his weapons he wanted to be the first mate but he lost in rock paper scissors to silva lol he ate the mythical zoan df neko neko no mi model: nemean lion! he is from a noble family. he is a master of fencing very capable leader and has adequate knowledge of navigation medical science cooking plus has good steering & ship repair skills, playing various types of musical instruments, survival skills, is skilled with various weapons and firearms (which he doesnt like using since he feels guns are unfair lol) plus other duties a pirate ship needs making him a jack of all trades before these positions were official filled he had to compensate by doing them all lol in his full animal and hybrid form he is impervious to all attacks except those with kairoseki, busoshoku haki and teachs yami yami no mi. his bday is june 18

philip swift aka phill age 28 douriki 12800 bounty 396 million beli he is one of the main fighters of the crew acting as their 3rd mate & a supernova he is also from the corona kingdom in the south blue he has been best friends with teague caspian and nelly since they were kids he ate a logia df that allows him to transform into...he uses a spear as his weapon unlike raleigh and caspian he isnt from a noble family but a middle class one his father is a merchant sailor, he is a former missonary and always carries a bible like kuma (who gave him his lol) he fell in love with a mermaid named syrena lol his bday is august 6

noelle aka nelly age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 299 million beli she is one of the original members of the teague pirates acting as the 4th mate (due to the large size of this crew) and from the corona kingdom she has been best friends with teague caspian and philip since they were kids she ate a paramecia df she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she uses flintlocks as her weapons lol she is the only one of the the group who was born into a poor family & who isnt a supernova being a mere 2 million beli short much to her chagrin lol but it didnt matter to them since their friends :3 her nickname is nelly, nell and nells lol she has a similar skin tone and hair as rheallyna but slightly lighter & a bit taller awwwww x3 her bday is july 5

seville islands aka sevii age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 172 million beli shes a wotan (half giant half fishwoman subspecies paradise fish) and is an original member of the crew acting her captains bodyguard xD shes a member of the famous "islands" family. she has been raleighs childhood friend since they were little kids x3 she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki plus fishman karate/jujutsu becuz of her heritage she is about half the size of a normal giant & ages about half as slowly as a human she was once a slave for many years to a noble family due to her particular hybdirds long lifespan and yet even afterward slavery was outlawed in the corona kingdom she was still bullied by some human children becuz of being a "half breed freak" her "freakish size" & "fish parts" she was being abused by a group of ill tempered prejudiced noble kids and due to her kind nature didnt fight back she simply cried and yelled for help etc one of the kids was about to slash her w/a sword and she pounded the rocky floor in fear cracking it instantly which shocked and frightend them when suddenly raleigh showed up hearing the commotion and defended her verbally so the bullies mocked him so he cleverly retorted and they angrily attkd him too so he then preceeded to easily beat them up lol xD he comforted her all cool style lol they introduced themselves & he gave her her nickname (becuz seville is too hard to pronouce for a lil kid lol) and the two soon became close friends taking solace in that they were alike etc ever since that day she promised she would always be there for him and he encouraged her stating her shes very strong and shouldnt be afraid of using her strength so she pledge she would use it for good & be his bodyguard lol he did the sweatdrop on back of head thing but agreeing thanking her for her service x3

turner d. william jr. aka "bootstrap bill" age 47 douriki 17700 bounty 777 million beri hes the son of "one eyed willy" the man who saved raliegh & inspired him to become a pirate xD shortly after raliegh became a pirate, he came travelling to the south blue hearing a rumor his dad was in that sea & wanted to see him as years earlier they had a falling out & ran into raliegh recognizing his fathers effects he demanded to know where he got those things & w/out waiting for an answer atkd him lol thoughout the fight raliegh eventually explained what happened which the son didnt believe until the young pirate used willy's signature techinue on him which he learned from legendary pirate himself xD after a brief conversion the two reconciled and believing him to worthy of his father's things & seeing something special in him as did his dad decided to join the crew w/out even asking lol so raliegh accepted & they shook hands! xD he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is a skilled swordsman using a saber & a meitou saijo o wazamono kitetsu katana named "Umi no o no surassha" (lit. seaking slasher) xD he also owns a powerful flintlock/rifle named "kabuto wari" (lit. skull breaker) w/a cache of kairoseki bullets xD he is amoung the strongest members of the crew

lacoste age 23 douriki 12300 bounty 401 million beri hes a half human half  
kremling w/an assortment of bizarre features lol hes an original member of the teague pirates whose from the south blue. he has dark forest green wild slighly spikey hair, sharp teeth, clawed hands & feet, crocodile-like eyes, crocodilian ridges along his back & wears a necklace w/a metal hook-like ornament & a beast fang earring on his left ear, wears a dark purple coat lined w/grey fur on the cuffs/outer lining & no shirt w/a green spiralling alligator tattoo on the right side of his chest, plaid white cargo shorts w/light blue lines tied w/a leopard print sash, a crocodile themed flintlock kept on his left side & black boots w/kairoseki spikes on the bottom & has his signature uniquely shaped blue steel cleaver like blade wrapped in white bandages on his back in a sheath tied via a brown rope slung around his chest. hes of the crews main fighters hes also the crews blacksmith due to his skill of creating & mantaining various weapons including firearms so he upkeeps the crews weapons & has decent skill in using them esp his own preffered weapon dubbed the "crocodile claw". he ate the artificial zoan devil fruit model...common caiman! xD as such his alrdy heightened swimming ability & capacity to stay submerged underwater for long periods of time is greatly enchanced when using his df powers. he can also use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he likes to party drink eat alot & is somewhat belligerent when angered but is mostly chill n likes to relax lol however he is esp aggressive in battle & mainly acts on impulse w/little thought of the consequences both in & out of battle lol

rick perry age 29 douriki 14950 bounty 595 million beri hes an original member  
of the teague pirates acting as their battle commander due to his effectiveness as a leader. hes from a summer island in paradise (grandline 1st half) despite not being a df user he is the crews third strongest member and has one of the strongest hakis w/in his crew, he can use all 3 hakis & his epithet is "haki beast" xD he is an "unsually handsome & charming man" who stands at 9.5 ft tall w/wavy/spikey naturally white-ish tan hair he wears a panama style beach hat an unbuttoned light tan brown leaf pattern aloha shirt w/beige shorts and brown sandels w/a boar tusk necklace! xD hes one of the crews main fighters lol his isnt considered a supernova becuz he was sleeping when the crew earned their huge bounties in the grandline before they went to the shaodbody archipelago lol he is lazy n likes to sleep n lounge around sitting and drinking n partying at bars n stuff lol he uses an extendable wooden bo staff as his weapon which he wields w/phenoumenal prowess as well as a nunchuks as a sidearm mainly used for weaker opponents lolz he always has a flask on him haha

juelz santana age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 391 million beri he is the crews muscian (lead) & is the cousin of santera & santeria he is a non df user but uses busoshoku & kenbonshoku haki and is extremely physically powerful & highly skilled fighter making him one of the crews most powerful members. he has made quite a name for himself hes an original member of the crew he was born bred n raised in the corona kingdom! x3 he loves to flirt drink gamble & party! xD he has completely mastered haki like a G! one of his captains fave songs he performs is "mambo number 5" xD

amaryllis age 24 douriki 5000 bounty 250 million beri she is a kuja warrior from amazon lily in the calm belt she uses a snake bow/arrows a spear and sword as her weapon she uses busoshoku and kenbonsohku haki she is the chef of the teague pirates her bday is july 4 her snakes name is nagini and is blue she is one of the top fighters her cooking skills rival sanji of the strawhats and joss of the tikitorchs she likes to prepare food made from blue finned elephant tuna which is favorite of the crewmembers from the south blue where the fish comes from but sometimes ends up in other places due to ocean currents lol even for a kuja warrior she is very strong and skilled fighter x3 she is easily capable of quickly preparing high qulaity meals for 100 people her speciality is that gorgon noodle dish luffy loves lol she also makes very namu hamu melon a fave of the people from east blue lol she has light brown long hair tied in a ponytail she wears a white cape she's very beautiful sexy lovely and curvy w/a nice big round plump cute sexy soft booty! x3

phineas age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beri he is a fairly anthropmorphic platypus lol xD he's the doctor of the teague pirates x3 he is extremely skilled in his professsion on par w/ chopper hogback kureha crocus etc lol he can talk human language and even more oddly ages like a human haha he is an excellent swimmer and can stay submerged underwater for about 2 hrs or so which is very impressive he is also unaturally strong and a wierd but appropriate addition to the teague pirates lol he wears a white doctor coat and a stethoscope lol he is from the south blue he is about the size of a human child despite his intelliegnce he is very silly goofy forgetful and absent minded and often reprimanded by lissette lol his bday is august 17 he has a pet "blank" named ferb whos bday is febuary 1 lol x3

phoebe age 21 douriki 210 bounty 21 million beri she is a small sized kiwki (most of them are small) and the veteranerian of the teague pirate crew lol she is very knowlegable about animals (anatomy bahavior habitant diet etc) and is unuaslly powerful for her race xD she ate the ancient zoan df longisguama (an odd looking lizard type thing w/red quill like things oon its back) she was a travelling vet b4 she joined the teague pirates quite by accident lol she was personally invited by raleigh who couldnt let such a an oddball cool creature NOT join his crew haha her job is to take care of and treat the animals of the "ship" including wailmer himself lol she looks up to yerbal the big kikwi xD she wears a hibiuscus flower in her hair her bday is june 30

turbo age 3 douriki 30 bounty 230 million beri he is a super genius toddler and navigator for the teague pirates lol he didnt eat a df his abilities come from his very highly advanced brain his high level of intellect gives him a strange personality he is childish yet kind but super smart lol his the son of galahad of the tikitorch pirates he is much smarter than his dad who is a genius himself lol his mom is also a part of the crew duuuuuh..who lets their baby become a pirate..on their own...esp when their really a baby? LOL x3 he wears baby pajamas and a bib haha he can fly (he almost always hovers in midair) move things without touching them etc he enhanced their crews ships w/advanced weapons and other machines he high level intelligence he is even smarter than his grandpa haha his skills in navigation cartography and meterorology (& many other things) are on par w/nami and like her can even tell when the weather is about to change and how lol he made an ingenius device that allows him to artificially alter the weather w/in a certain range to suit the crews purposes lol he even created a mini weapon version of the weather changing thing that he uses as a weapon lol he is also from the south blue he is amazingly strong for his age and race lol because he can move things with his mind he rarely needs to use his hands or even legs to walk despite this he is still strong for a toddler lol he also has a gigantic battle suit (that is similar to dr. wheelo's robot from dbz) which is his main weapon and shoots energy beams! xD his bday is march 25 he is one of the orginal members of the crew and even designed the "energy barrier dome" which surrounds the tropical jungle of wailmer allowing nothing in or out which lets wailmer dive underwater without hurting anybody and gives a great view f the ocean as well as protection in and out of water lol he also made the water slide attached to wailmers blow hole haha a fav recreation of the crew lol he is the youngest of the teague pirates but his IQ is by far the highest lol he has calculated how much time is left b4 teague becomes a yonkou which is fairly soon lol after he hits puberty his genius skyrockets far beyond measurable levels he has a pet dwarf europasauros named dino (dee-no) found on their visit to little garden who acts like a dog via canine brain serum made by his master lol however he is still a vegiesaur xD while in the new world the crew found several dyna stones these were mass produced artificially by him & made into extremely powerful destructive weapons! xD

mareg age 111 douriki 11000 bounty 413 million beri he is a tribal giant from a a tropical island in the calm belt near the south blue he is the shipwright of the crew (he builds various things houses ships etc) he uses busoshoku haki he is one of the top fighters he ate an ancient zoan df that lets him transform into giant ape giganthopithecus and fights w/maori like weapons his culture is similar to that of ancient polynesians maoris and hawaiians he has naturally grey hair and has a beard despite being relatively young for a giant as he thinks facial hair is manly lol his bday is october 10 he helped build special adaptions to wailmer with turbo lol his skills of a shipwright rival iceburg the mayor of water7 he is big and strong even for kind lol he is very hairy in all three of his forms haha despite being a pure giant he is actually only half the siz of an average giant lol this is due to a very rare genetic defect but matters little as he is far stronger than an average giant lol xD

gatchans #1 & #two ages 9 dourikis 1900 bounties 115 million beli each they are twin androids and the gunners of the crew techically they have no gender but is modeled as a male and female twins in their teens created by vegapunk in the new world and escaped with the help of the crew as machines they cannot use haki but are also immune to its effects such as unable to be knocked out by kings haki or their movements predicted by observation haki they use a variety of powerful in built firarms even kizaru's lasers and various other robotic weapons to fight they even have a built in scanner that detects energy emmitted by biologicaly beings and a douriki calculating device located in their eyes they look like giant wind up dolls lol due to the key looking thing that needs to be turned several times once their power runs low or they will shut down despite having an infinte power source it needs to be re-acitivated haha their bones are made from kairoseki making them very hard lol they are both suuuuuuuper cool! xD they were created on april 22 1515 lol their marksman skills surpass even yassop ussop daddy the father and van auger

nigel thornberry age 45 douriki 450 bounty 79 million beli he is from ohara in the west blue and is the scholar of the teague pirates he went on the expedition with nico robins mother but escaped the marines led by saul attacked he is a friend of robins and theodores his parents were also oharan scholars he is able to translate ponelglyphs like darwin. he was a young man when the buster call was used to destroy his homeland. he has worked with dragons revolutionary army he is very intelligent wise and knowlegdable about world history including human and natural he can speak many different languages

darwin age 32 douriki 320 bounty 92 million beri is a chimpanzee and the other scholar of the crew who often bickers w/nigel like an old married couple lol he is extremly intelligent wise and knowledgable plus he can talk and he knows sign language and many spoken human languages he speaks in a disctinctive upper class british accent lol and has excellent manners and likes to drink tea and read books he wears a top hat waist coat tie and a monocle lol XD he is able to translate ponelgyphs like nico robin and was delighted to finially meet her two years ago at the saobody archipelago lol he is also very strong quick agile and flexible and he uses kenbonshoku haki and uses capoeria a martial art which he is very skilled at using lol he is from the south blue and is one of the original members lol his bday is feb 22 despite his official position being rather unorthadox for a pirate crew (most dont need an archeolgist) he is nonetheless an essential member of the crew lol he gets along very well with bagheera and nigel haha his scholarly skills (as well as ponelglyph reding) are eaqual to robins

wallace age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 293 million beri he is a bowhead whale merman & the helmsmen of the crew (he telepathically directs wailmer where to go under instruction of raliegh turbo plus ging who he was w/originally lol!) hes from fishmen island his nickname is wally (not 2b confused w/the robot of foxxy's crew lolx) he is the one of the top fighters. despite coming from fishman island (fishman district no less!) he doesnt hate humans nor look down on them. his original bounty was 93 million beli altho he wasnt a member of the sun pirates under fisher tiger he has the jolly roger out of respect lol his bday is june 23 he is the foster parent of ging whom he rescused from drowning which is how the crew met him lol as the helmsmen he "steers" the "ship" which is a giant island sized whale so as a merman he simply tells wailmer where to go lol he is one of the original members of the crew haha he arrived on wailmer's island w/ teague and the others went on an adventure there discovering ging & what it really was there were lol they got'there on the big boat they stole since teagues rich parents wouldnt pay for a ship to let him be a pirate haha (his dad didnt mind as much but teague's grandpa refused to pay for "such foolish endeavors") so he stole it from tortuga the pirates haven in the southern south blue lol after a series of misadevntures ging and wailmer joined the crew and the latter became the "ship" lol his nickname is wally lol he has a habbit of randomly talking to sea creatures even dangerous ones which gets the crew in trouble sumtimes and is a running gag lol his helmsmen skills are first rate lol he has the teague pirate symbol tattooed on hs body like all of the fishman/merfolk in pirate crews xD like all merfolk he can talk to marine animals his speciality is marine mammals xD

louise arnote age 24 douriki 240 bounty 50 million beri shes an original member of the teague pirates she serves as the crews chronicler (recording their adventures in her journel) shes a descendent of louis arnote the famous pioneer who discovered the prehistoric island little garden in the 1st half of the grandline before she joined teague's crew she was an adventurer scouring the lands & seas in search of adventure romance & treasure! x3 she loves traveling to new & exciting places she is very knowledgeble in world history current events various cultures (old & new) & animals (modern & prehistoric) & general knowledge of the world shes quite capable in various things essential for a pirate such as steering a ship (as well as building & repair), navigation, cartography, medical knowledge skilled w/various musical instruments & quite a good chef lol & of course a formidable fighter in her own right :3 shes basically an all rounder a pirate swiss army knife xD she joined the crew before they left the south blue shes very pretty charming witty outgoing fashionable friendly fiesty sexy & curvy! ;3 she & caspian are kind of an item! x3 her bday is may 27

sebastion merling age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beri he is an original member of the crew he serves as the crews cartographer as he is very skilled in making maps n stuff x3 hes from an island in the south blue he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he uses a flintlock w/a fish theme lol he has a pet giant catfish named mr bigglesworth and he ate a paramecia df allowing him to transform his body parts into any metal bladed or blunt weapon (similar to baby 5s but w/more restrictions) his bday is november 20

hogwarl d. solomon age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 290 million beri hes the  
crews battle tactician (he comes up w/all of the crews atk stratagies  
etc) due to his high level of intelligence and vast knowledge. he was born into a royal family in the grandline of a tropical island kingdom & is a former rear admiral of the marines who joined his crew early during their time in paradise (grandline 1/2) he ate a paramecia df uses busoshoku haki, kenbonshoku haki as well as all rokushiki techniques (including rokugan) he was famous amoung marines and infamous amoung pirates lol

donnie age 20 douriki 2000 bounty 104 million beli hes an original member of the teague pirates he is the crews beast tamer lol he can use busoshoku & kenbonshoku hakis he was raised by orangutans on a jungle island in the calm belt near the south blue lol as such he has a natural affinity w/animals survival instincts animalistic senses inhuman strength speed flexibility agility stamina etc he also can understand animal speech becuz he grew up w/them haha as you might imagine he quite uncivilized & little knowledge or respect for the social customs of ordinary people lol he can speak & understand human language but hes not so good at it x3 he also has a peculiar appetite as he will eat nearly anything edible even gross things bugs rats frogs snakes onions & spinach xD his bday is june 9 x3

d'leh age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 106 million beli hes from a primitive tribe on an uncharted island in the south blue hes an original member of the teague pirates hes the crews hunter (he hunts wild animal for their food) he can he use busohoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate the ancient zoan df model smilodon (aka sabertooth tiger) x3 hes the husband of evolet x3 his main weapon is a spear made from mammoth bones xD

evolet age 18 douriki 180 bounty 18 million beri shes from the same indigenous tribe as d'leh she joined the crew the same time as him shes the crews food gatherer such as veges & fruits x3 shes the wife of d'leh :3 despite being one of the weaker of the original members shes still an essential & valued nakama of the crew! x3

ging age 9 douriki 500 bounty 15.5 million beri he is a boy from the south blue and one of the original teague pirates he is the cabin boy (he does various chores n stuff like swabing the poop deck laundry dishes weapon cleaning being teased etc) lol he eventually becomes a leading figure in the world of piracy as the 1st mate of captain raleigh's son adrian and capable of using all 3 hakis at some point lol he wields a speargun and a kairoseki harpoon as his weapons lol he formed the bond w/wailmer the crews 'ship" a super big whale the same species as laboon (but much much bigger lol) that has a tropical jungle island on its back lol which serves as the teague pirates ship! xD it even has a lagoon waterfall grotto volcnoes exotic trees & other plants dangerous wild animals etc lol teague calls the "ship" "island whale" but its real name is wailmer its one of the original members of the teague pirates lol haha his bday is june 25

bo age 6 douriki 160 bounty 18 million beli shes the crews cabingirl & an orphan found by raleigh and the crew during their early adventures (when they were still in the south blue from 1519-1522) shes a half human half fishman (subspecies blacktail reef shark) as such she has powerful jaws & teeth, can breathe viz alati (hungarian for underwater lolz) & can even communicate w/sharks like her captain xD she has mastered the basics of fishman karate & is being instructed in the more complex art of fishman jujutsu. she was named by raleigh since she didnt have a name lol she has a crush on longjohn silvers x3 her bday is july 11

rico montavo age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 396 million beli he is from the corona kingdom & is one of the original members of the crew he acts a "battle trainer" for the other members as he is a master swordsman rivaling even his captain, zoro, vista, paladin & mihwak etc & is also master of various other types of weapons such as pole arms, axes, warhammers, & firearms etc he can use all 3 hakis he was the weapons instructor of the corona kingdoms military due his sheer physical strength & skill in fighting/weaponry in addition to his haki lead many in the south blue to believe he is a df user which he isnt lol xD he is quite the ladies man being very smooth elegant & charming tho somewhat arrogant lol but he is a very loyal friend & brave warrior of the sea! x3 his older brother is a member of the dofflamingo pirates lol xD

goggles age 1000 douriki 10000 bounty 524 million beri hes an ancient robot was found and named by teague lol it has humanoind/spherical shape w/lots of gears pistons etc it uses a giant sized key the metal is kairoseki & the same substance used to make the ponelglyphs hes covered w/moss vines etc it was found by the teague pirates during an adventure they had in the calm belt its roughly the size of gecko moria its very advanced esp consdiering it predates the "void century" it guarded the ruins of an acient civilization to protect the treasure n stuff sumhow the teague pirates got him to join the crew xD now this ancient adavanced machine acts as the ships guardian w/a modern primitive x3 his epithet is "ancient gear golem" it has the ability to reform itself upon being destroyed as long as the parts themselves are intact making it a very formidable oppoenent as teague himself found out the hard way lol

zamuzuma aka zazu "savage king" age 74 douriki 14500 bounty 450 million beri hes the crews shipguard along w/goggles. he ate the mythical zoan df tori tori no mi model...quetzalcoatl! (a magical bird/snake-like animal w/reptillian features; it is about the size of the going merry & has rainbow colored feathers w/many fantastic abilities) despite being a df user he only uses this power when necessary and ate it after he became the chieften of his tribe yet has nearly mastered this ability w/in the few years he's possessed it. hes a tropical hylian from the calm belt who was the king of a warrior tribe of hylians from a tropical island in the calm belt but joined teague after losing to him in a fierce battle sometime after they entered the new world & is a man of few words having only a rudimentary understading of civilized speech lolz he mostly grunts snorts howls & roars lol he has a very imposing appearence as he is esp large standing at 14.5 ft tall, is heavily muscled yet lean, he has caramel tan skin, dark brown hair that is big, wild, spikey that reaches down his back w/a thick strand hanging down on either side of chest, two black circles one on top of the other w/the bottom being smaller on each of his cheeks, is always bear chested and wears no shoes, red circle tattoos on both upper arms, like all hylians he has large thick pointy ears yet curiously also has clawed hands/feet as well as powerful fang-like super sharp teeth & esp powerful jaw muscles (capable of chewing thru steel & stone), each of his wrists he wears a three gold bands & two gold bands per ankle, wears a red cloth headband on his forehead which has beaded tassels on either side w/large fangs and claws attached, a necklace of forest green feathers around his neck partially covering chest & a brown fur lioncloth tied w/a simple leopard skin sash. he is highly skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, he uses a crude spear (wooden shaft & iron arrowhead), dagger (made from seaking bone) & axe made from volcanic rock. he is skilled in all 3 types of haki. he has a pet/battle mount giant snake named naga (w/feathers covering its upper body & a furry mane) who ate the tori tori no mi model...elephant bird! xD that rivals the giant snake of ancient shandora of calgara's day! xD he has a rivalry w/fellow teague pirate yucatan penninsula due to both being intimidating warriors of large size w/similar dfs lol

blargg age idk douriki 1000 bounty 100 million beli hes the pet of  
the teague pirates hes a huge blue blob monster thing xD (basically  
nep-enut from yoshi's islandx) he was found n trained by none other  
than...teague of course! x3 hes very playful n loves the crew but has a tendency to try & eat them in comic fashion lol he can often be seen swimming eating people food or noncholantly biting a member of the crews head lol xD he has the ability to change size (bigger & smaller) is poisnous (not fatal but causes temporary paralysis), can absorb physical blunt or cutting attacks & dissolve into water w/out harm to himself hes species is extremely rare they are only found in the calm belt & a single area in the new world teague named him "blargg" becuz thats a noise he makes the most which sounds like it lol x3

wailmer age 224 douriki 24000 bounty 324 million beli he is the "ship" and an enormous dark blue whale (same species as laboon i.e. island whale but being twice as big lol) so huge people think its a floating island cuz he has one on his back lol his nickname is island whale and whale tail island haha he serves as the permanent "ship" of the teague pirates thx to his bff ging the cabinboy who befriended teague the two are inseperable & joined together! he has an entire prehistoric and modern tropical jungle island on his back with its own ecosytsem lol he is one of the original members of the crew lol he is like laboon in the sense that you can go inside of him and stuff haha courtesy of the genius doctor lissette x3 the "energy barrier dome" allows him to dive underwater without jeperdizing the jungle and crew lol thanks to turbo! x3 the original ship of the teague pirates is callled "davy jones locker" which is 4 times the size of a marine battleship & is anchored in a very large seawater lake filled w/marine reptiles lol everyone likes to play on the water slide attached to wailer's blow hole courtesy of turbo haha he is so big and strong not even seakings yuda and bananawanis attack him haha :3 wailmer is the only "ship" with a bounty lol his epithet "island whale" is what the marines use for his bounty poster lol he is as smart as a human lol he talks using whale speech haha but ging & wallace can understand it :3 the jungle has modern plus prehistoric flora and fauna plus dinosaurs prehistoric mammals reptiles etc plus ancient conifer ferns moneky puzzle trees and cycads lol even a waterfall with a spring a river mountains and a volcano haha he is both the ship of the crew and the pet of wallace lol his bday is july 14 the large carribean like village built on wailmer is called paradise falls! x3

sugarpea aka "catbug" age 10 douriki 400 bounty 114 million beli shes the crews pet is a small humanoid blue cat/ladybug thing who loves sugarpeas hence her name! x3 the crew found her one a wierd island in the calmbelt before coming to the shaobody archipelago & arent sure what exactly she is lolz outwardly she looks like a fairly anthropmorphic round chubby light blue cat w/ladybug wings that enable her flight w/no tail & small arms/legs xD she is sweet & child-like, simple minded & carefree :3 she ate a mythical zoan df that transforms her into a sauropod sized winged lion! xD she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

ruby age 11 douriki 110 bounty 11 million beri he's a short and wide, pink penguin-like creature. unlike penguins, he has ears. He wears a red hat with a white fur bottom, a red vest over a white dress shirt, and a green bow tie he ate a paramecia df that gives him magic esque abilities he also uses busoshoku haki and sounds like a girl kinda lol hes an original member x3 he has tendency to say "puyo" after each sentence and randomly forgets things only to remember them when its no longer relevant lol :3 hes a part of the crews "comic trio"

griffin kato aka griff age 3 douriki 30 bounty 3 million beli he is a blue blob thingy he has big lips a long nose and a yellow jelly skirt appendages thing on the bottom of his body which is a part of him he has no legs and his arms reach the ground he is around 18 inches tall When sleeping he floats around and talks gibberish its unknown how he floats in the air lol he is a very wierd creature and has an equally wierd animal for a pet named tanchimo which is a purple reptile like rabbit kangaroo thing that loves carrots lol his species lives in the calm belt hes an original member he loves pretty girls and is kind of a perv lol xD he enjoys drawing maps x3 hes a part of the crews "comic trio" he can use kenbonshoku haki

nakajima age unknown douriki 15 bounty 150 thousand beli he is a very strange lifeform even amoung the teague pirates which proves juss how bizzare he is he resembles a large teal flower/sun thing with hands and is stuck on the outside part of the door lol (originally the inside but they didnt like that so he broke it off and switched it lol) of teague and his wifes cabin quaters it is unknown how he got there but one day suddenly appeared there out of nowhere much the confusion and amusement of the crew lol since he cant leave the ship its his duty to "guard" it when nobody else is around but he really just stays stuck to the door looking bored with nothing to do but he has hobbies like studying tulips haha he is also of one the first members lol x3 his fave food is bugs lol hes a part of the crews "comic trio" curiously he can use haoshoku haki much to the bewilderment of the crew lol

these members of the crew are original members & all have official postions but all members of the crew (inlcuding the animals & "ship" are important nakama!)

palm bay age 33 douriki 13000 bounty 591 million beri hes an original member of the teague pirates whos from a summer island in the grandline & is a member of the famous "bay" & "palm" families! xD he can busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and ate an artificial ancient zoan df and is one of the crews main fighters despite not having an official position

so cal age 30 douriki 9400 douriki 394 million beri hes a young man from the new world whos a newer member of the crew. he can use busoshoku haki haki/kenbonshoku haki and is infamous in the new world as a solo pirate swordsman until he joined teague who intrigues him and believes his captain will one day shake the world as a yonkou! xD

sharona age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 395 million beri shes an original member of the teague pirates & is from the corona kingdom. shes a longtime friend of  
raleighs & is neither a noble nor poor but is from a middle class family (which makes up a small margin w/in that country). she ate the logia df that allows her to transform into, create & control...sea salt! xD it works similarily to crocodiles df but is less powerful. she can use busoshoku haki  
& kenbonshoku haki. she is tall, curvacious & beautiful.

vasco balboa age 25 douriki 9900 bounty 499 million beri hes a member  
of the teague pirates who joined them in paradise (grandline 1/2) & despite being one of their main fighters he doesnt have an official position w/the crew but is very well known. hes from the south blue. he has wild spikey dark blue hair, is well toned & stands at 6.5 feet, dark blue spiral tattoos on both his upper arms/shoulders (anbu symbol lol), wears a navy blue tanktop, baggy biege cotton pants tied w/a brown rope & sandels. for his weapons he uses a kairoseki tipped bo-staff, kairoseki tipped tonfas & a pair of kaiorseki tipped nunchuks xD hes the nephew of infamous former level 6 impel down inmate vasco shot whos now a member of the blackbeard pirates.

pompano beach aka "demon gun" age 26 douriki 9600 bounty 296 million beli shes an original member of the teague pirates having joined before they left the south blue. shes the cousin of venice beach of the tikitorch pirates lol xD her  
weapons of choice are a variety of firearms her main ones are two custom made  
triple barrel flintlocks, a double barrel mini shotgun & a quadrople barrel long shotgun as she is a phenoumenal marksman whose skills are known across  
the globe. shes also an expert in kenbonshoku haku & busoshoku haki. she is  
a beautiful young woman w/a curvacious/atheltic figure and long wild slightly spikey hair. she prefers to be called "pompom" xD shes the type who "shoots  
first ask questions later" lolz x3

dressie age 73 douriki 7300 bounty 252 million beli shes a half hylian half fishman (subspecies mango tilapia) as such she has a very unique appearence;  
she has light teal long hair & medium teal skin color w/green stripes over certain parts of her body light blue/pink fins behind her hylian shaped ears, spiny dorsal fin partially running along her back, light blue small fins on her elbows w/navy blue stripes & gills on her neck she can also make her hands & feet webbed & deep blue eyes! x3 she can breathe underwater is an excellent swimmer she uses fishman karate & busoshoku haki! :3

lakuta age 54 douriki douriki 5400 bounty 170 million beri hes a half  
hylian half merman (subspecies menaspis; a type of holocephalian cartilaginous fish) he's the lil bro of dressie & like his big sis he has a very unique look to him; he has purplish blue wavy hair (like james from pkmn lol) he has light bluesh purple skin color being darker on some parts of his body esp his fish half w/spines & osteoderm-like bumps on his body & a tapering tail ending in a whip-like fashion, hylian-like ears w/purplish'blue barbels flowing backwards from his neck & has a dark purple skull (w/3 teeth & no jaw) tattooed on his chest. he uses merman combat & kenbonshoku haki as well as two kairoseki tipped sabers as his weapons.

lonnie age 32 douriki 1320 bounty 192 million beri hes an original member  
of the teague pirates hes also from the corona kingdom before he joined  
the crew he was a con-man lol he ate a paramecia df, uses kenbonshoku haki  
wields a saber/cutlass-like weapon & a flintlock x3

cassandra age 26 douriki 260 bounty 98 million beri shes a from a noble family  
in the south blue and she joined the teague crew before they entered the grandline she can busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she ate a zoan df

longjohn silvers age 7 douriki 170 bounty 17 million beri hes a young boy who joins the crew while they were still in the south blue he eventually becomes the notorious chef of the new generation of teague pirates under adrian the son of raleigh! xD he is being mentored by raleigh in swordsmanship piracy & haki x3 he has an unsual bird that also remsembles a reptile lolz he eventually has children w/bo the crews cabingirl x3 he uses a customized high quality steel sword gilded w/fine silver as a gift from his captain

sunpatch age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 262 million beli hes a redbreast sunfish fishmen who was once apart of the sun pirates & an ex slave (thus he has the sun pirates tattoo which enveloped the "mark of the dragon's hoof" on his right breast) after the crew split up he left and dissappeared (having no family being from the fishman district) into obscurity despite having earned a bounty of 62 million before fisher tigers death and travelled to the south blue's corona kingdom where he met and befriended the young teague d. raleigh he became a mentor of his of sorts after willy and was one of the positive influences that led him on the course to piracy. he wholeheartedly took his former captain's ideals to heart and bore no grudge towards humanity in general for his hellish life as slave (except the tennryubito & others like them) but later ends up feeling sorry for them. he eventually told raleigh of his true identity and how fisher tiger really died and of his beliefs and dreams which influenced raleigh in a beneficial way as before he held most upper class society people in contempt for their actions towards his mothers people as she herself was once slave. he is skilled in fishman karate/jujutsu as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki all of which he instructed raleigh in the basics

natalie age 28 douriki 1960 bounty 196 million beri shes a young woman from the  
corona kingdom who used to be a marine but ended up joining the teague pirates as she was forced to cooperate w/them lol xD she can use busoshoku haki & is esp skilled w/kenbonshoku haki she uses a rapier & a flintlock as her weapons being  
a skilled swordswoman & markswoman xD her sword "ate" the mythical zoan df model...culebre! a giant serpent-dragon w/wings! xD

gaffes age 34 douriki 4900 bounty 290 million beli hes panda shark merman from pineapple island in the east blue who has a pet zebra who ate the panda df lol xD hes a former adventurer who joins the crew he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

key west age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beri hes an original member of the teague pirates he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki when the teague pirates reached the shaobody archipelago his bounty was...90 million  
beri! xD so he wasnt considered a supernova but didnt care lolz he is neverless one of the more prominent members of the crew which is saying something!

blaise age 9 douriki 90 bounty 15 million beli hes a young oprhan boy from the south blue taken in by captain teague & is an original member of the crew. hes a highly gifted marksman esp given his tender age & has alrdy awakened kenbonshoku haki. hes close friends w/ging the cabinboy & eventually teague d. adrian the crews future captain becoming the crews gunner x3

pauly shore age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli hes an original member of the crew having joined them during their adventures in the  
south blue hes one of the crews top fighters he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his haki usage is amoung the crews finest, despite being a human his swimming skills rival those of fishman & can also hold his breath underwater (four hours) for much longer than a normal human xD

zane mayflower age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 195 million beli hes an original member of the teague pirates and is one of the crews top  
fighters he can use all 3 hakis he uses a pole-arm as his weapon  
of choice which he wields w/devasting skill & power. his father  
is from the east blue while his mother is from the south blue where  
he was raised. hes related to a famous marine officer, hes current bounty isnt reflective of his actual threat level which is a testiment to his  
strength

oliver age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli hes an original member of the teague pirates having grown up in the corona kingdom but was an orphan most of his life and lived in squalor much of his life as well yet despite this (or perhaps becuz of it) befriended raleigh as he too was an outcast of sorts xD he uses a bo staff and a daggers & a flintlock his weapons of choice and is highly skilled in kenbonshoku haki as well as being a masterful thief lol most of the money he stole he gave to those who didnt have his unique skill set & would often sell stolen expensive luxury items to sailing merchants as well lol x3 he also usually stole his food but occassionally in celebration would treat his fellow homeless buddies n stuff to a meal at 5 star resturants just to piss off & troll the rich lords and ladies who generally deemed them as "trash" lmao

salvatore lombardi age 53 douriki 7100 bounty 271 million beli hes a former corona kingdom officer turned bounty hunter who later joins the  
teague pirates sometime after they enter the grandline cuz they ran into eachother n stuff lol as he is close friends w/silva whom he knew from his time serving in his countries military he had no qualms about becoming a pirate since he only became a bounty hunter for excitement lmao x3 he knew raleigh when he was a little kid n thinks its hilarious the brat is now his captain lolz xD he has black hair well streaked w/grey and has a stylish beard/mustahce combo & can almost always been seen smoking high quality cigars! xD he is a smooth talker very suave talks w/a spanish/carribean esque accent & is quite the ladies man :3 he uses santoryu similar to zoro but uses sabers instead and can use all both normal hakis hes one of the crews top fighters

tabitha age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beli shes an original member of the teague pirates a bilkan from the sky island of bilka she left just prior to is destruction at the hands enel xD as a bilkan shs has several goat characteristics including naturally grey hair, horns atop her forehead...& a tendecny to eat inedible objects like metal cans lol x3 she even ate a goat df lol she is skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she left her homeland in search of adventure and ended up in the south blue where she joined teague's crew

francis age 34 douriki 340 bounty 90 million beli hes a tuffle who joins  
the teague pirates during their adventures in the south blue lol he  
ate the zoan df model...fossa! xD hes a highly skilled fighter who  
uses his extreme acrobatics, flexibility, lithness, speed and agility  
to defeat his foes lol xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki  
which is his specialiaty

julius & julian ages 24 dourikis 2400 & 1500 bounties 150 million beri  
they are twin brothers who are part human, part minish & part kikwi lol x3 as such they have a very unique appearence lol they have small green plant-like appendages atop their heads lol (julius has a vine-like protrusion while his younger bro has a tuft of grassx), minish ears as well as tails & are slightly shorter than normal humans but otherwise look so lolz they are from the southernmost part of the south blue, julius can use busoshoku haki and swim while julian can use kenbonshoku haki and cant swim becuz he ate the ring-tailed lemur df xD

belfelas age 66 douriki 1660 bounty 158 million beli shes a hylian/cat-mink who  
joins teagues crew in the new world shortly after they enter shes a was  
a professional thief (she had clients thru the black market who would  
pay her richly for certain items) and is a master at the art of stealth  
thievery etc she uses kenbonshoku haki

lawrence age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 90 million beli hes a dorado fish  
merman who was once a member of the sun pirates recruited by fisher tiger on fishman island and later joined teagues crew before they entered the grandline as he met them in his travels lol xD he is close friends w/sunpatch he uses fishman jujutsu and merman combat as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. when the sun pirates split he decided not to join any of the other groups (arlong pirates & seafoam pirates) or return to fishman island but became a bounty hunter instead since he was pardoned for his piracy crimes but earned a bounty when he joined teagues crew which nullified the pardon (similar to arlongs circumstances who chose to remain a pirate lol) he doesnt discriminate agaisnt humans nor does he feel his kind is superior his younger brother "blank" (age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beli) is a striped marlin fishman who is also a member of the teague pirates and joined them when they visisted fishman island

lagatha age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri shes an original  
member of the teague pirates and is from the south blue. she is naturally blind but has developed extremely sensetive hearing and is an expert w/kenbonshoku haki and ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model: cockatiel! x3

galapagos island age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beri hes a former bounty hunter turned pirate lol he's 9 ft 4 ins tall he ate the  
artificial zoan df model marine iguana lol allowing him to swim  
he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes been w/the  
crew since south blue days x3 he purchased his df thru the  
black market it was created by vegapunk but sumbody stole it lol  
he's just as infamous in the south blue as zoro is in the east blue  
he is apart of the famous "islands" family like his cousin/crewmate  
solomon lol xD

samson island age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beli he is  
a half human half megladon fishman hybrid and is from the famous "island" family. he joined the crew several months after they entered the new world. hes a former bounty hunter whose infamy in the new world rivals zoro's in the east blue xD he uses a sword similar to arlong's kiribachi except its made of pure kairoseki. he has connections to the black market. he is somewhat larger than an average wotan

red herring age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beri hes a wotan  
(half giant half fishman; subspecies...araucanian herring!) hes a former impel down level 6 escapee (inadvertantly released by teach like so many others) he uses all 3 hakis & he ate an artificial paramecia df (artificial dfs are unique & one of a kind they do not regenerate once their user has died) he joined they crew around the same time the teague pirates entered the new world for a wotan he isnt very big (being only 19 ft 2 ins tall) but has a fearsome reputation for violence n stuff making him a great pirate lol his mother was a fishman (very large for her race) his father a giant (quite short for his kind)

pierre shale age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 490 million beli hes a former marine from the west blue who turned pirate he is a member of the famous "shale" family (burgess, bearpaw, mancos, laramie & lewis etc) he ate an artifical ancient zoan df that allows him to transform into a prehistoric marine turtle allowing him to swim xD he is 9 ft tall & very broud & loves seafood lol he held the rank of nautical officer he coudlve been an officer but was too lazy for the resposibility lol he can use busoshoku haki he is even larger than pickles of the foxy pirate when in his hybrid form he joined sometime during the strawhats hiatus x3

porkchop hill age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli hes a famous criminal who joined the teague pirates shortly after they entered the new world hes a member of the famous "hill" family. cousin of paristion of dragons revolutionary army & fox of the tikitorch pirates xD he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he used to a marine (ranked commodore) but left a couple years before luffy set out on his journey lol x3

florida keys age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli shes from  
a summer island in the new world she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she has a tropical theme plus shes hot sexy curvy & kicks ass! x3 she melts mens hearts w/her insane sex appleal :3

cresh age 13 douriki 1300 bounty 111 million beli hes a boy from the  
south blue who joined teague's crew shortly before the they entered  
paradise. he ate the ancient zoan df model...diplodicus! xD he uses  
busoshoku haki and has enormous physical strength esp given his  
young age.

america ferrara age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri shes from the corona kingdom shes an origina member of teagues crew like him shes from prominent noble family she ate a paramecia df she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

demi lovato age 22 douriki 220 bounty 102 million beri she is from dressrosa she joined with her bf enrique lol she uses busoshoku haki she ate a logia df

ariana grande age 21 douriki 210 bounty 15.3 million beli shes a girl from  
the corona kingdom of the south blue who joins the crew and is one of their dancing girls x3 she can use kebonshoku haki & busohoku haki before her pirating days she was a model from a noble family lol

selena gomez age 22 douriki 220 bounty 15.2 million beri shes a girl who  
is from the corona kingdom of the south blue shes one of the crews dancing  
girls before she joined the crew she worked at a popular seedy tavern lol

eva longoria age 29 douriki 290 bounty 95 million beri shes an original  
member of the crew she joined while they were still in the south blue  
she ate a logia df and is from a tropical island

lissette age 19 douriki 190 bounty 19 million beli she is the medical assistant of phineas the crews platypus doctor haha she uses medical tools as her weapons w/deadly force and accuracy! her is bday may 8 she is from the north blue she ate a paramecia df that she uses as a doctor and in battle basically machis nen ability lol she is one of the top fighters she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she helped designed the inside of wailmer the "ship" which is very similar to laboon lol w/phineas and turbo her skills are on par with choppers she uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki

fiore age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 272 million she is hylian & also a main fighter of the crew she use kenbonshoku haki she is from hyrule in the new world he weapons are a hylian sword plus bow/arrows she has amazing skill in swordsmanship and archery and has a rivalry w/amaryllis lol her bday is june 16

galleon age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beri he is an original member, one of the main fighters of the teague pirates he uses a large halbeard as his weapon he uses busoshoku haki he is from the west blue he is one the top fighters he is known for being a badass he is over 9 ft tall xD hes one of the original members of the crew lol his bday is march 13

sienna age 22 douriki 220 bounty 22 million beri shes from a wealthy noble family from the corona kingdom she ate a paramecia df & can use kenbonshoku haki she has a pet "blank" shes had since her childhood x3 shes an original member

havanna age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beli shes a young woman from the corona kingdom & an original member of the crew her father is from dressrosa she uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki she ate a particularly unique paramecia df which she has mastered x3

indraga mano age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri he is one of the original members of the crew he can use all both normal hakis and ate a mythical zoan df he is a descendent of people from laputa who secretly escpaed their homeland during the void century he can read ponelgyphs and knows the true history inscribed on the rio ponelgyph but cannot read them as that knowledge has been lost by his people

mariposa qdoba age 18 douriki 800 bounty 81 million beli she is the youngest child of the corona royal family she can use kenbonshoku haki shes from the corona kingdom duh lol shes one of the original members of the crew she loves her freedom and lifestyle of a pirate she is extremelly beautiful sexy chamring and curvacious x3 she also has a cute butterfly tattoo on her left butt cheek lol tehe :3 when she became a pirate she renounced her status as a princess lol her bday is june 9

max slater age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beli hes from the south blue he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes over 9 ft tall he joined the teague pirates before they set off to the grandline hes very atheletic and tone he used to be a beach bum lol he made his living from winning surfing competitions which he is very skilled at haha

saint ceasar age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 293 million beri hes a former tenrybito and gave up his status and power in order to become a pirate lol he is way different from all other world nobles in terms of personality and physical ability he can use all three hakis he is an original member of teagues crew he was present at the auction house when luffy punched charloss and rayliegh saved keimi he openly taunted his fellow celestial dragons he brought with him a very large amount of money and treasure to help finance whoevers crew he ended up joining lol he still has authority over most people like gov officials marines commoners etc but usually doesnt use it haha he was granted diplomatic immunity so he cannot be arrested as the gorosei sanctioned his wishes to be a pirate xD

kronos age 14 douriki 1400 bounty 110 million beli hes the son of cyrus the legendary kyros's lil bro lol and sis of cypress. he ate the ancient zoan df model kronosaurus he is 10 ft tall (tho proportioned normally) so when he transforms he is truly gigantic (roughly the size of big pan) he can use busoshoku haki hes the first member to join teagues crew in the new world. he was raised by his mother alongside his sis after their father died far away from their homeland

lorelo age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 21 million beli he is an efor from endor and looks similar to scratch but has somewhat darker fur he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is from the new world kingdom of endor he is a highly skilled & versatile fighter using his surroudings & opponents own attacks & weight agaisnt them, his style is extremely acrobatic, agile quick fluid & flexible an art invented his people at which he is considered a prodigy xD

ciao age 15 douriki 500 bounty 50 million beli shes a chital mink (kind of deer) & an original member of the crew she uses kenbonshoku haki she ate a parameica df she joined the crew before they left the south blue

copacabana age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 17 million shes from the south blue shes one of the original members of the crew who dont have an official position lol she ate the zoan df model chincilla! x3 her bounty doesnt even come close to reflecting her threat level lol x3

kalahari age 25 douriki 990 bounty 199 million beli shes a half springbok mink  
half electric eel fishwoman! xD she is a very rare hybrid w/a unique appearence  
& exotic beauty! x3 she has the horns, ears & tail of a springbock atelope &  
the physical features of fishfolk such as gills (allowinger her to breathe underwater), strong teeth/jaws & in her case can generate electricity which is made doubly powerful due to her dual electric eel & mink heritage! xD she can also swim esp well/fast & transform into a sulong when she sees the moon! she can use fishman karate/jujutsu proficiently, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku adeptly. she joined the crew while they were in the new world.

el dorado age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beri he is the older bro of traqon he is from dressrosa & uses busoshoku haki he ate a paramecia xD he uses a flintlock cutlass & saber as his weapons his cutlass also "ate" an ancient zoan df lol so coool! :3

el traqon age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri he is from dressrosa he ate the ancient zoan df model giant cheetah he can use kenbonshoku haki hes just over 9 ft tall! hes the bf of barcelona hes from the famous "el" family

el salvador age 33 douriki 1330 bounty 91 million beri hes a spanish mackeral fishman who is a member of the famous "el" family hes related to dorado & traqon. he ate the artificial zoan df model...tegu! xD

barcelona age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beli she is from dressrosa shes the gf of el traqon she ate the ancient zoan df model giant jaugar she uses busoshoku haki

espinoza age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli hes from dressroa hes a former solider of the kingdom well known throughout the land as a great swordsman he uses a meitou rapier on par w/o wazamon swords he uses kenbonshoku haki his bday is october 25

san francisco age 32 douriki 320 bounty 92 million beri hes from dressrosa he's a famous painter who's work is highly realistic he is well known even outside of the grandline as far as the four blues he can uses kebonshoku haki he ate a paramecia df he also has smililar abilities to miss goldenweek x3

monsoon age 30 douriki 300 bounty 94 million beli hes from dressrosa he ate a mythical zoan df he can use busoshoku haki xD

rio janeiro age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beri hes from dressrosa he ate the tori tori no mi model: spixs macaw he can use kenbonshoku haki lol

monterrey age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beri hes from the kingdom of dressrosa a former royal solider who served rikku dold when he was younger he can use busoshoku haki he ate the zoan df model cape buffalo xD hes a very large guy being only a little over 9 ft tall & very broad even for his size he joined the crew shortly after the teague crew entered the new world

miguel age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beli hes from dressrosa hes a former royal solider and the younger twin bro of montey he ate the  
zoan df model: giant long horned buffalo & uses kenbonshoku haki like  
his bro is very large & muscular

malabar age 22 douriki 220 bounty 22 million beri shes is from the south blue she can use kenbonshoku haki she ate the zoan df model great hornbill lol allowing her flight tehe shes one of the original crew members she has crazy colorful hair she is about twelve ft tall lol is beautifully proportioned curvy cute and sexy haha

calabasas age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beli hes a half giras half human & is the bf of malabar lol :3 he can use busoshoku haki hes from the south blue hes an original member of the teague pirates he ate a paramecia df he greatly increased his strength and abilities during the two year time skip

maris age 24 douriki 240 bounty 24 million beli she is a mandarinfish mermaid she can use merman combat busoshoku haki kenbonshoku haki she is from fishman island and one of the original members of the teague pirates her parents are fishman she has a younger merman brother who is a member of the ryuugu kingdom royal guards she uses merman combat & fishman karate

dandelion age 42 douriki 4200 bounty 182 million beri she is the younger sis of fiore and a hylian girl she use busoshoku haki she uses a bladed weapon which "ate" a zoan df model ornithelestes shes one of the main fighters her bday is may 19

corazon d vida age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 123 million beli she can use all both normal hakis she is extremely beautiful sexy cute funny charming curvy sassy lol cool etc shes from the corona kingdom and one of the original members she was born into a prodigeous noble family she ate the zoan df model hoatzin allowing her flight however hers is the authentic article unlike the lizard joanna's of the dofflamingo pirates xD

yucatan peninsula age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beri he is a half giant half human from the south blue he ages twice as slowly as a human and lives twice as long lol he ate the ancient zoan df model quetzalcoatlus...thus he is a rival of king zamuzuma the shipguard lol he is an original member of the crew he is about half the size of a full giant due to his df powers he can fly he has a giant pet tamandua (a colorful type of anteater) named guatemala his bday is march 4th

mungo jerry age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beri he is a member of the long arm tribe he is one of the original members of the crew bt doesnt hail from the south blue

enrique iglesias age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beli he is from dressrosa but one of the first to join who comes from the new world he uses kenbonshoku haki

malibu age 34 douriki 1900 bounty 190 million beli he joined the teague crew  
while they were still in the south blue he ate the zoan df model...pangolin! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is a highly skilled fighter  
who has mastered his df

cancoon age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beri hes a young man from tortuga an island province of the corona kingdom the south blue lol hes  
skilled in swordsmanship & kenbonshoku haki

zeema age 22 douriki 220 bounty 102 million beli shes a kinkajou mink from zou  
she uses electro & kenbonshoku haki she is very proficient fighter

mariachi age 31 douriki 310 bounty 19.3 million beri hes a muscian from the corona kingdom he uses kenbonshoku haki he regularly performs for the crew w/the other singers & dancers

gian carlo age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beli shes an original member  
of the crew along w/her twin bro monte theyre members of the famous "carlo"  
family xD she uses kenbonshoku haki

monte carlo age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri hes an original member  
of the crew along w/his twin sis gian theyre members of the famous "carlo"  
family xD he uses busoshoku haki

dolce gabbana age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beri hes a famous fashion  
model from the south blue turned pirate lmao he can uses busoshoku haki  
& kenbonshoku haki he is very into fashion and money (like nami) & likes  
to lay around being lazy (like zoro) he uses a saber-like sword and a  
flintlock as his weapons

gucci mane age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli hes a half human half  
lion mink who joins the crew same time as banana xD

banana republic age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beri hes a half human  
half monkey mink lol he posses monkey ears, hands, feet & tail xD becuz he  
is only half mink he is incapable of using electro but is skilled in  
busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he uses a bo staff as his weapon

pac sun age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beli hes a half human half mermaid (subspecies orangespotted sunfish) he joined the crew while they  
were in the south blue he can use kenbonsjoku haki & merman comabt

la mariana age 24 douriki 240 bounty 24 million beli shes from a noble family  
of the corona kingdom who joins teague's crew lol she ate a paramecia df  
plus uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki shes also a very skilled swordswoman w/a spanish dancer girl theme x3

santeria age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beri she is santera's younger sister she can use busoshoku haki shes from the corona kingdom she is a rare beauty exotic sexy & curvacious! x3 she can use kenbonshoku haki

megala age 33 douriki 330 bounty 91 million beri shes from the south blue shes an original member of the crew but doesnt have an official position but her role is important since she provides alot of muscle lol she ate the zoan df model megalanosaurus a lizard thing w/a claw on its tail lol she is very pretty sexy charming cute cool funny outgoing & curvy mmmmm x3 lol

tobias age 34 douriki 3400 190 million beli hes from the southe blue  
and an original member of the teague pirates he ate the ancient  
zoan df model steppe mammoth! he bralwer type fighter and  
is skilled w/busoshoku haki he is 9 ft tall he uses a pole-axe  
as his weapon

rebello age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beli shes a woman from the south blue she uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki she joined sometime after the teague pirates entered the first half of the grandline but shes also from the south blue she ate a artificial paramecia df making her very unique! x3 shes extremely beautiful cute loyal friend sexy funny charming outgoing smart & curvy! :3 she has a couple of kids & hubby who are also members lol

casanova casablanca age 33 douiriki 9100 bounty 191 million beri he is a famous singer dancer and entertainer from the corona kingdom in the south blue he is one of the original members of the crew he is one of their muscians he dresses like a cuban dancer (male of course haha) and uses maracas and wears a sombrero lol he uses kenbonshoku haki and ate the zoan df model cassowary he has a wife named samba (age 28 also from corona kingdom) and twin boy and girl ages 2 named mombassa and isabella! xD the crew likes him to sing the chic chici boom song, au coco bongo & till it gets wet x3 lol he ate his df when he was a small boy he is a very skilled singer and dancer he is very flexible fast agile and acrobatic eccetera he likes to drink alcohol esp from his native kingdom lol he has a pet capuchin monkey called ventura xD he isnt the lead musician because teague wanted a girl for the job who could sing and dance lol x3 this comically made him mad haha he has a younger sister named cantina who is a member of the tikitorch pirates :3

mauritius age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 490 million beri he is one of the original members of the crew hes from the south blue he can use all three hakis and ate the zoan df model dodo! xD he is often mocked for his ability until they witness his power and he makes good use of it (like kaku) he is 9 ft tall hes close friends w/cayuga theyre called the goose brothers lol even tho neither of them can transform into a goose & theyre not brotherss haha

angelo age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beri hes an original member of the crew who hails from the south blue! xD he is a very large man being over 9 ft tall proportioned somewhat oddly lol he ate the zoan df model southern rock lobster! x3 he can use busoshoku haki he is quite a formidable fighter esp in his hybrid form

gohbi age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 24 million berli he is a young man from the kingdom of alabasta he wanted to be a pirate so he sent sail to distant shores and got lost lol ended up in the south blue and joined the teague pirates lol xD he ate the ancient zoan df model tarbosaurus! xD he can use busoshoku haki he also uses alabastan weaponry in combo w/his df pwrs

grandia age 15 douriki 500 bounty 15 million beri she is a tropical tree which gained sentience after eating the mythical zoan df hito hito no mi model hylian! x3 making her a tropical hylian tree woman lol she uses kenbonshoku haki shes an original member of the crew even in her full animal form she has palm tree like features lol like her hair etc

kiwano age 1 douriki 100 bounty 10 million beri she was originally a kiwano fruit ate the zoan df model kikwi & gained sentience lol x3

jabberwocky age 10 douriki 1000 bounty 100 million beri he was originally a dragon fruit ate a mythical zoan df gained sentinece lol

durian age 2 douriki 200 bounty 20 million beli she was originally a durian fruit ate zoan df gained sentience lol

pandanus age 4 douriki 400 bounty 40 million beri he was originally a screw pine fruit ate the qinling panda zoan df gained sentience lol

rambutan age 6 douriki 160 bounty 16 million beli she was originally a rambutan fruit ate a zoan df gained sentience lol

akebia quinata age 8 douriki 180 bounty 18 million beri she as at first just a fruit of her same her but ate a zoan df and gained sentience haha

atemoya age 7 douriki 170 bounty 17 million beli he was orignally an atemoya fruit & ate a zoan got sentience lol

suruga age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beri hes from the south blue he ate an ancient zoan df hes one of the original members

vargus age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beli hes from the south blue he at the ancient zoan df model segnosaurus original member

zala age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli shes from the south blue shes ate the anicent zoan df model sinornithosaurus she uses kenbonshoku haki shes an original member

yerbal age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri he is a large kikwi from the new world he has is half of the the comic relief duo of the  
crew and is one of the less serious members best friend of golo he the biggest of the 6 other kiwkis who are small lol he ate a zoan df model solenodon a big venomous rodent lol he is the lookout of the crew he uses kenbonshoku haki he is one of the original members of the crew

golo age 31 douriki 310 bounty 9.3 million beri he is a large goron comes from the goron country in the new world he is very clumsy and quite goofy he is the other 1/2 of the comic relief duo lol best friend of yerbal there are two other gorons on the crew his wife and baby haha lol he uses busoshoku haki hes one of the original members

melari age 19 douriki 190 bounty 25 million beri she is a minish and comes from the minish country in the new world and is very powerful for her race shes an original member

terri age 14 douriki 400 he is a minish and the little brother of melari he comes from the new world and uses kenbonshoku haki and a minish sword lol hes an original member

jinglebell age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 162 million beri he i a half minish half giant lol from the new world he uses kenbonsoku haki and busoshoku haki his sword "ate" a zoan df hes an original member he is about 25% the size of a normal giant xD

syrena age 21 douriki 210 she is a lionhead goldfish mermaid she was caught by pirates then given to slave traders for money and was saved by philip swift and the two of them fell deeply in love with one another lol :3 her job on fishman island was a dancer girl lol she uses kenbonshoku haki and is very fast she is very beautiful like her sis x3 her bday is september 23

morganna age 24 douriki 500 she is a tench fish mermaid and the older sister of syrena she was by slave traders and was saved by the teague pirates she is very beautiful and exotic looking she uses kenbonshoku haki and is very fast :3 her bday is april 15

josefina age 22 douriki 220 shes a madascgar rainbowfish mermaid shes the friend of morganna and syrena she travelled w/them to explore the world but was later captured by slave traders she was saved b the teague pirates and joined em lol

tobago age 14 douriki 140 hes a spotted pleco merman and the younger brother of josefina she accompanied her on on her adventures but was also caught by bad guys xp he was saved too duh lol

serebii age 16 douriki 160 bounty 15.8 million beli she is from the a small town located on a well known island in the south blue she is a famous former model turned pirate lol because she lost a bikini beauty contest due to another participant who is her rival jealous of her sabtaged her performance on stage which wouldve made her super rich soo she stole it lol she enjoys beach going swimming shopping and volleyball x3 her bday is march 16 she is extremely beautiful sexy tan charming and curvy like women are supposed to be mmmmm :3

gwaine age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 293 million beri he is from the corona kingdom a former royal solider and is quite the ladies man lol many women find him very handsome and charming xD he is one of the original members of the teague pirates he was a direct subdordinate of silva he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he is very brave courageous honorable and noble but he has a micheiveous and humouros personality and is extremely loyal to his freinds he is also fun loving and laidback reckless carefree hes humble but is from a noble family and doesnt think titles are important and that its the inside that counts like his captain instead of chosing to stay live a typical noble lifestyle he prefers the freedom of a vagabond lifestyle of a pirate he generally dislikes nobles seeing them a corrupt selfish and power hungry but knows teague and his family plus his friends arent like this he is a good judge of character and is defiant to authority he is usually cheerful and optimistic and likes to make jokes lol he is a trusting person (as he can usually tell who is trustworthy and who isnt) and makes friends easily he is one of the top fighters of teh crew he uses a corona broadsword as his weapon and is a masterfully excellent swordsman he is one of teagues most trusted and capable nakama his bday is feb 21 he often playfully teases his younger brother swaine and they bicker alot but they love eachother lol

swaine age 29 douriki 95 bounty 95 million beli hes the  
younger brother of gwaine and is also from the corona kingdom  
unlike his brother he isnt super strong or particularly skilled in combat by teague pirate standards and has a somewhat geeky look about him and is a bit socially awkwward around women lol but is a genius inventor, highly resourceful and clever, has extreme inhuman durability, amazing eyesight, is a remarkable marksman (fire arms) and can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki very well. he has a big brown afro-like haircut a slight mustache and a goatee and dresses like a dissheveled hobo; worn out patched and mismatchd pants shirt jacket boots etc cuz thats his style xD he designed/built many of the ships advanced weapons he has a somewhat of a rivalry w/turbo the crew super genius toddler navigator/inventor but they respect eachother xD his relationship w/his brother is somewhat of a rivalry between a jock and a nerd lol he initially felt inadequate (plus envious at times) compared to his handsome charming and warrior of a brother becuz he didnt think he could compete w/his gifts but over time grew more confident in himself and his abilities and these negative feelings have largely diminished :)

julio age 25 douriki 1250 bounty 99 million beli hes a half human  
half fishman (subspecies albacorex) from the corona kingdom xD he  
has known his captain since they were wee' littlies x3 unlike  
his captain he grew up in poverty but came from a happy loving family  
the two have been friends since their childhood. he can use  
fishman karate and was an excellent swimmer until he ate a paramecia df lol. his name is pronounced "hoo-leo" xD he has a younger sister who works at a tavern in tortuga as a barmaid :3 his heritage is the opposite of his captains; his  
father is a fishman (subspecies rainbow bass) and his mother a human x3

doubloon age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beli he is swashbuckler lol from tortuga a pirate haven in the corona kingdom he joined teaue and is an orginal member of his crew he is one of the main fighters his uses a cutlass saber and a flintlock as his preferred weapons he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki

bonnie anne age 24 douriki 240 bounty 15 million beri she is scallywag from tortuga lol she can use busoshoku haki he is a former bounty hunter she is an original member

bombay age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beli he is a buccaneer from tortuga lol he uses kenbonshoku haki hes a former bounty hunter he is an original member

fianna age 40 douriki 1840 she is a tropical hylian 4000 bounty 184 million beri she is from the south blue and one of the original members of the crew she ate a mythical zoan df she uses kenbonshoku haki even though she is a hylian she isnt from hyrule she is bfs with keira x3 her bday is june 14

nash age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beli he is a young man from the south blue he has dirty blond hair and two earrings one gold one silver on his left ear wears a an unbottuned red w/srtipes long sleeve shirt and kahki colored pants w/a dark blue sash dark brown shoes gloves with the finger sleeves half cut and a bandanna with the crews jolly roger on it he is one of the original members lol he can use kenbonshoku haki he uses a cutlass and flinlock for weapons he likes to drink booze and flirts with girls all the time even ones from enemy pirate crews haha he is one of the strongest fighters of the crew and is very loyal to them despite being a pirate he isnt overly violent and fights honorably he has a robotic right arm made from kairoseki allowing him directly harm logia users it has many built in weapons which includes a function that turns into a gattling gun lol his bday is december 12

gilligan age 9 douriki 90 he is a small boy from the corona kingdom kingdom in the south blue he is one of the original members of the crew he strongly idolizes his captain he later eats a powerful df and learns to conciously use all 3 hakis his bday is september 26

palooka and toluca ages 17 dourikis 170 they are twin bro and sis from karate island in the south blue the boy can use busoshoku haki while his sis uses kenbonshoku haki they use the same martial art as yusei of the tikitorch pirates they are original members of the crew (they joined before they entered the grandline) xD bdays are july 17

dunbar age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri he is from the south blue he uses busoshoku haki his weapon of choice is a steel tonfa attached to ball which ate a zoan df. he is the bf of nelly x3 his bday is june 4

rainesford age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri he is a man from the south blue he physically very large being around the same size as hamburg of the foxy pirates but otherwise looks normal lol he ate the ancient zoan df model cryolophosaurus in his transformed states hes huge very exotic looking and colorful xD his bday is january 19

condoriano age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million hes a man from the  
south blue and joined the teague pirates before the they left  
their native sea he ate the tori tori no mi model: condor! xD

cardosa age 39 douriki 850 bounty 85 million beli he is a man from the south blue he ate the zoan df model cane toad he is physically around the same size as duval he is excellent in unarmed combat and due to his df powers has poisonous skin in his transformed states his bday is august 25

jasper age 34 douriki 340 bounty 34 million beli he is a man from the south blue he ate the zoan df model crocodile moniter. he is about the same size as pickles of the foxy pirates but has normal proportions he is gigantic in either transformed state due his normal large size and df powers (i.e. if a average sized human eats a mouse df in their full animal form they will be of average size of that species if much larger they would be much bigger than a regular mouse thats how zoan df works) he has a poisonous bite due to the bacteria in his mouth he is the younger brother of his bday is june 27

audrey age 29 douriki 290 bounty 29 million beli he is a man from the south blue he ate a zoan df that lets him transform into a giant venus flytrap in his hybrid form he looks similar to zetsu from naruto lol he uses kenbonshoku haki he is one of the original members of the crew he has naturally green hair but lighter than zoros lol his bday is january 26

king hippo age 42 douriki 4200 bounty 182 million beri he is a a very large pro boxer from hippo island in the south blue (a tropical island known for its natives w/a rotond and strange appearance and its hippos lol) he ate the ancient zoan df model...lystrosaurus! uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki his major weakness is his belly button haha he wears bozing shorts boxing gloves and a crown on his head his epithet is "tropical chief" he is one of the original members of the crew he talks with grunts noises wtc but people can inexplicably understand this haha he has a gigantic pet hippo named idk yet ill think of that l8rs lol he is about the size of hamburg of the foxy pirates and very fat but has muscular arms.

gondala age 30 douriki 300 bounty 30 million he is from the south blue he ate the zoan df model rock python he is physically around the same size of pickles and like him propotioned oddly lol even w/put his df he has a rather odd appearence lol

cayuga age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri he is from the south blue he ate the ancient zoan df model..presbyornis an extinct duck! LOL he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is often made fun of despite his strength for the absurdity of his df power haha (much like kaku) by enemies and allies alike he can fly in his transformed states and gains extra physical power in his hybrid form which looks somewhat comical making his opponents let their guards down and make mistakes when fighting him xD he is one of the original members of the crew he has a pet giant den den mushi with a big flower on atop of its shell named shelly lol hes is very close friends w/mauritius

santa cruz age 31 douriki 310 bounty 93 million beli hes from the south blue he uses busoshoku haki hes the older bro of monica they are members of the famous "santa" family lol he ate a zoan df

santa monica boulevard age 28 douriki 280 bounty 96 million beri she is from the south blue and of of the original members she uses kenbonshoku haki she ate  
a paramecia df

valentinez alkalinella xifax sicidabohertz gombigobilla blue stradivari talentrent pierre andri charton-haymoss ivanovici baldeus george doitzel kaiser the III age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beli he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is from the east blue and is the brother of bonzu of the tikitorch pirates he ate a powerful paramecia df and his left arm is robotic he loves donuts cats and girls lol

maxie age 10 douriki 100 bounty 10 million beli he is a boy from the north blue he wears a grey woolf custom lol the hood has wolf ears and the back a long fluffy dark grey tail he set sail in a small row boat w/big stick with a pirate flag on it lol in order to become a pirate on a whim lol he was found by the marines but he ran away sometime later he joined the teague pirates xD he wears a golden crown and a sceptre with a big sappire on top lol

paulo age 39 douriki 390 bounty 39 million beli he is a dolphinfish fishman hes one of the guys luffy knocked out before punching arlong lol he is big fat large (even more than moseby!) he has light green skin dark green big curly hair & forest green spots on many places on his body as well as 4-pronged red tatto on his oversized belly lol xD wears a brown fedora hat tan unbuttoned shirt open light blue sash & yellow pants w/black stripes he joined the teague pirates w/moseby x3 his name is pronounced "pow-low" xD

moseby age 34 douriki 340 bounty 34 million beri he is a big river herring fishman a former arlong pirate and sun pirate lol he escaped the marines before hachi marlin etc he woke up rite after luffy beat arlong and dived into the sea lol he changed his ways and likes humans now haha he is the big fat blue fishman ussop zoro and johny saw when they first came to konomi islands haha he has a fish fin on his head and dark blue hair w/light blue skin webbed hands and feet plus a big lower jaw and big sharp teeth haha and wears a light purple hawaiian shirt with red flowers on it brown shorts w/a yellw sash and sandals he's soo cool lol x3 he knows wallace the helmsmen from when they were kids who was happy to see he had changed for the better lol he likes to go by moe for short haha he's gotten much stronger than he was pretimeskip he thinks its pretty awesome the ship of his new crew is a super duper big giant whale lol he uses a cutlass and flintlock for weapons plus brawling he joined the teague pirates when he traveled to the south blue for vacation lol he was present at the auction hall when hactchan was shot by that big dumb dumby tennryubito jerk lol and was happily surprised to see him but was shocked when he got shot and apoligized to nami in person ussop and of course nami remembered him but zoro sanji and luffy didnt haha he has his arlong tattoo on his upper left arm and his sun pirate tattoo on his right side and his teague pirate tattoo on his back even tho he was a sun/arlong pirate at some point he no longer looks down on humans joined teague b4 they entered the grandline

ian age 79 douriki 145 bounty 45 million beli he is a former whetton pirate who was trapped inside the rainbow mist for 50 years lol but didnt age cuz of the wierd time there haha he escaped the marines and later joined the teague pirates afer he reformed himself somewhat he also got much stronger & learned kenbonshoku haki w/training lol he uses a flintock and a saber as his weapon he is no longer a coward lol biologically he is only 29 lol his former captain whetton had a bounty of 44 million but now he's much stronger and has a higher bounty haha xD his love of piracy returned w/a splash due to his new captain & care free fun loving crew! x3

nero age 26 douriki 1980 bounty 198 million beri epithet "sea weasel" hes from the south blue he the former cp9 agent who was defeated by franky on the puffing tom he has since mastered all the rokushiki techniques during the two year strawhat hiatus learned busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and increased his strength greatly he is very intelligent and clever he survived lucci's attack and the storm he was saved by the teague pirates shortly afterwards so he joined their crew since what else was he gonna do lol he uses a pair of flintlocks as his weapon as well as a dagger but theyre mostly for show now x3 on an adventure w/his new crew on a prehistoric island in the new world he befriended a giant beaver he christined it maurice lol so its his pet now lol nero is quite a talented swimmer (amplified by his df powers) not long after he was saved by the teague pirates did he eat the artificial zoan df model stoat so he can still swim! x3 raleigh invited him to join his crew cuz he thot he looked cool lol he is very loyal to the crew & he now takes great pride in being a teague pirate...& a combat genius! :3

rock & scotch aka yeti cool brothers ages 25 dourikis 990 bounties 99 million beris they are former assisans who were under the emply of ceaser clown after the events of the punk hazard arc they leave the island and join up w/teague l8r because raleigh called them cool lol they liked that and decided to join him haha as the teague pirates are allied w/the tikitorch pirates they ran into brownbeard again much to eachothers annoyance lol

gin age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 391 million beri he is a man from the east blue known as the demon man xD he's a former krieg pirate who fought sanji at the baratie he left his former crew and joined the teague pirates his weapons are kairoseki tonfas w/large cannonballs attached and two double barrel flintlocks which he's very skilled w/he can now use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

ulvion "gashed" age 32 douriki 1920 bounty 92 million beri hes a half snakeneck half fishman hybrid & a rookie pirate who almost joined the fake strawhats lol shortly after this he enters the new world meets the raleigh who takes a casual interest in him becuz he "looks cool" lol honored by this he joins his crew along w/a dozen or so of his men. he uses kairoseki tipped long tripple daggers & a large cleaver/katana-like sword for his weapon as hes very skilled w/blades he can also use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki quite advancedly. hes proud of being a part of the supernova crew w/one of the highest bounties overall lead by the man said to be amoung the strongest (becuz he is lol) of the supernovas (on par w/ luffy & brawley) his 1st mate zillo (age 45 douriki 790 bounty 79 million beri & ate an ancient zoan df) is a large man nearly 8 ft tall who has a medieval middle eastern esque bandit/pirate theme whos quite strong all the other members of his original crew (totaling 25) are weaker than this but even they are stronger than an average fishman and are capable fighters w/swords guns unarmed etc he ate the zoan df model:common death adder (thus he cannot swim but is capable of breathing underwater lol) a highly venomous snake he has mastered this df and uses its potent venom to coat his weapons

gyro "crabhand" age 30 douriki 300 bounty 94 million beri hes the  
former captain of the gyro pirates he ran into the teague pirates  
n ended up joining them cuz teague was amused by his appearence lol  
he was also given a two unique gift as a means of good faith a replacement partially kairoseki crab hand &...an artificial zoan df model blue crab! xD this made him much stronger even allows him to breathe underwater and still swin (actually much better!) which make him confident again lol he also learns basic haki after this his bounty was raised during a campaign. his crew also was allowed to join teague even when trasformed he still has a four leaf clover on his head lol x3 he & his men were overjoyed when they learned teague has various mermaids in his crew lol they were nervous at first by his fishman & merman nakama but soon realized theyre good guys lol xD

clifford age 29 douriki 290 he is a southern bluefin tuna fishman he is the younger brother of moseby and a former sun and arlong pirate he was a slave to a tennryubito woman who had a large variety of slaves of many races (fishman merfolk giants hylians minish skypieans kiwis giras kremnlings minkmen longarms humans etc) because he saw even humans being treated as badly as himself he didnt become prejudiced against them but hates nobles and slave traders he only joined arlongs gang because his oldr bro did he is a practioner of fishman karate he has webbed hands and feet plus small triangular spikes on his forearms and legs he escaped w/moseby and joined the teague pirates he was one of the youngest sun pirate his sun pirate tat is on his neck (replacing his mark of hoofed dragon thing) his arlong tat on his left arm and teague tat on his right side of his chest he was one of the nicer fishman pirates

blenny age 37 douriki 370 he is a tail spot blenny merman he is the older brother of moseby & clifford he is from fishman island he can use busoshoku haki and kebonshoku haki he uses a steel trident as his weapon he is a former ryuugu palace royal guard he is a master of merman karate

walter age 32 douriki 920 he is a longnose hawkfish fishman he is the brother of wallace and is from fishman island he is a former ammo knight he is a master of fishman karate he gets along well w/humans except most other pirates cuz theyre enemies lol gov agents marines n slavers

adara age 27 douriki 270 she is broadbarred firefish fishwoman and is the younger sis of wallace and walter she uses fishman karate and is a very fast swimmer her quills are venomous she is exceptionally beautiful sexy charming and curvy! x3

nello patrasche age 14 douriki 400 bounty 14 million beli he is a boy from the first half of the grandline and the first pirate to join the teague pirates who is from there lol he can use haoshoku busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki he has a a very large pet dog named flanders who ate a paramecia df lol he is one of the more promiment members and one of the top fighters! he grew up in a poor family but is a genius artist and painter who loves art! xD he is a famous artist but ended up joining teague after a hilarious misadventure haha

aloise aka ally age 19 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beri she is a young woman from the same village as nello she is is his gf lol :3 she is from a rich family she can use kenbonshoku haki she uses a staff made from kairoseki for her weapon she joined the crew with her boyfriend tehe x3

gojiro age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri he is a very famous fat samurai from the wano country in the new world he uses both busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he wields a wazamono katana with phenomenal skill speed dexterity accuracy and power! he wears a kimono with the kanji for "food" on the back lol he lived alone in the mountains but after a hilarious misadventure joined the teague pirates lol x3 he loves to eat food alot esp seakings and other ferocious beasts he is very chubby and has little to no manners but is a loyal friend despite being so powerful he prefers not to fight unless necessary due to his laziness and is a bit of a coward unwilling to fight anyone stronger than himself lol he ate a paramecia df that increases his physical strength everytime he consumes food xD he ate it as a normal child he is the 2nd to join the crew in the first half of the grandline

wren age 44 douriki 8000 bounty 280 million beri he is a half efor half hylian the older cousin of scratch of the strawhats he uses kenbonshoku haki he playfuly picks on his youngr bro lol he ate a paramecia df

tambourine age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beli he is a hes a repton  
who joins the crew while theyre in the new world unlike most reptons he  
has wings, ears scaley skin & a dark green fleshy ridge along his head! xD

cymbal age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri he is the brother of tambourine he sorta looks like a dragon monster haha he uses dials stored with electricity as his weapons

drum age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beri hes a repton the brother of tambourine and cymbal he uses busoshoku haki he dresses and looks like his namesake from db

olaf age 142 douriki 8200 bounty 182 million beli he is an elbaf giant (who is large even amoung his race) and former giant warrior pirate along with dory brogy blyue iomo and kashi he can use busoshoku haki he fights using a giant halberd and shield he ate an ancient zoan df model sauropoisedon he is one of the strongest members in the crew but is kind of a goofball lol he provides much comic relief haha

aurelius age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beli he is a prince of the kingdom of luberia he joined the teague pirates after he had an adventure with them and his sis lol he can use busoshoku haki his weapon of choice a luberian pole arm and shield plus the other weapons the knights of his country use by becoming a pirate he basically abandoned his claim to the throne but is fine with that lol his older brother will be king haha but he likes being a pirate

amalthea age 24 douriki 240 bounty 50 million beri she is a princess of luberia she joined the teague pirates with her brother after an adventure she had with them haha she uses kenbonshoku haki she uses staff and twin swords made in luberia design as the second eldest (her brother born a few minutes b4 her) of luberia's royal family she can longer become queen but its ok with her haha twin sis of aurelius

bedrock age 50 douriki 500 bounty 50 milliob beri he is a saltasaurus the teague pirates found on little garden which ate the zoan df model shunosaurus! xD making it a super sauropod and very amoured!

elizabeth age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli she is the younger sister of landon of the spades pirate crew she like him is a former cp9 trainee but decided to become a pirate haha she uses all rokushiki techniques even the 7th secret ability she uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki she also uses an extendable kairoseki pole smimilar to her brother and like him can ignore anynones kings haki! lol her nicknme is liz x3 she has animal companion which is almost always on her head and shoulders lol except when she fights duuh

tiffa age 24 douriki 500 bounty 50 million beri she is from loguetown in the east blue she uses kenbonshoku haki her weapons are tonfa blasters lol which powerful firearms that look like tonfas which can fire regualr bullets like a machin gun mini cannon balls which are like time bombs and electricity bullets with 100 thousands voltage lol she is one of the original members

levin age 17 douriki 3400 134 million beli he is the younger brother of tiffa and is from loguetown in the east blue he uses busoshoku haki his weapon is a very large broad sword which "ate" a paramecia df he is one of the original members

marina age 22 douriki 220 bounty 22 millon beli she is an attractive neon damselfish fishwoman from fishman island she was saved from slavery by the teague pirates and is very grateful to them esp her el capitan lol her name is pronounced "mare-in-uh" and means of the sea it is a very popular mermaid name lol has a sibling like bond with wally and loves to play with the crews "ship" wailmer haha

don patch age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 197 million beli he is the one of the strongest fighters of the crew and ate a logia df that allows him to transform into clay he is the newest member of the crew but quickly establishes himself as a loyal and powerful companion he hails from thew new world he is a former sculptor who is world famous lol he has completely mastered his df he uses uses a rapier sword and a flintlock for weapons he is from the north blue his twin sis don eclair is a bigmom pirate

taj mahal age 74 douriki 1450 bounty 150 million beri he is a retired royal solider and adviser to the king from the desert kingdom of alabasta he uses middle eastern esque weapons he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki he is a wise old man he is a brilliant stratgist and proved himself as such in his youth on the field of battle lol despite his age he is quite powerful he is the grandfather of rheaellyna and likes his son in law/captain

beedle 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beri he is from the gecko islands in the east blue he is a genius inventor of unique strong weapons which he uses in battle he fights in a strange way bravely doing something to injure a strong enemy then running away lol like kicking them in the shin like ussop xD but will fight seriously when the situation calls for it lol

masamune muramasa age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli he's a former bounty hunter and older brother of shiruku he uses two meitou both are kitetsus he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he dresses like an edo period ronin samurai and has a code of honor like that of a samurai he joined the teague pirates after being beaten by his captain who spared his life which he felt but ashamed about but also indebted to him he told him if the loss meant that much to him he shudnt lose again lol so he joined his crew xD

tahiti age 23 douriki 230 bounty 101 million beli he is from papanunu island lol he wears a lioncloth accented by green leaves he wears a necklace made of fangs sof sum beast he killed that threated to take away another beast he killed for his village lol he ate a zoan df & can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he has his hair in a topknot held by a bone from some dangerous animal lol he makes inventions of random things even from the jungle although comical they are dangerous and useful tools and weapons similar to ussop but more crazy and random he makes them out of rocks sticks leaves etc using various natural things as a power source sunlight water air etc he improves them via dials making em much more effective lol ohh yea he loves zaria his gf x3 he has a pet emu named emu lol

zaria age 18 douriki 800 bounty 36 million beli she is from papanunu island in the calm belt she dresses in the fashion of her gender/culture she wears a green headband with three yellow feathers and two orange feathers, forming a crown she also wears a golden necklace that holds her dress up she is a princess of papanunu lol she has a younger sister named jeera who is a bigmom pirate her bf is zaria aww soo kawaii lol :3 she ate the ancient zoan df model deinotherium

nago age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri he is a man from kumate island in the east blue he is the villages strongest bravest and noble warrior xD he ate a zoan df that transform him into a kinda warthog! xD he is from his peoples chief family to indicate his status he has a necklace made from gold and bones with a skull of a gorilla he killed which threatened the lives of the villages he also has various gold bands on his arms and legs plus wears the garb of his people/gender he also wears a pauldron made from the bones and skull of another vicious animal he killed he wields a kumate style gliave with feathers tied to it for his weapon he uses busoshoku haki he has a pet entelodont which is basically a prehistoric boar thing haha named pumbaa and a meerkat named timon lol he is larger than a normal sized person being about 3 times the size of arlong he was forced by the teague pirates to switch to a normal diet lol

nima age 56 douriki 1680 bounty 168 million beri she is a young giant woman from kumate island in the east blue she drifted their as a baby and was raised by the kumate people dresses in the fashion of her people & gender she ate the ancient zoan df hebi hebi no mi model giganthopis a kind of very large snake she was weaned off her uhh..previous diet lol by the teague pirates but sometimes comically bites them ties them up over boiling pot etc haha only to be stopped by the rest of the crew lol she is then forced to go w/out dinner and dessert xD

asterales aka aster age 24 douriki 12400 bounty 500 million he is the only male kuja warrior lol he was born on amazon lily his mother wasnt a kuja woman but the ship she was on got wrecked by a storm just outside the calm belt she was the only survivor and floated by chance (or fate) to amazon lily on a raft she was pregnant and spent several months there and was nursed back to health by the kuja women and gave birth to her son but she died in child birth because she was still severly weakend by the incident. the kuja women decided to spare the child at the plea of his mother whom they befriendeded & the insistance of elder nyon. he uses a snake bow and has a pet elephant which ate a zoan df that lets him trasform into a dinosaur! lol he also ues a kuja sword double bladed spear/axe-like weapon he uses all 3 hakis he dresses in kuja fashion made for his gender (one of a kind lol) he is pretty badass xD. despite being a man he is well liked by the other inhabitants of amazon lily where men arent allowed haha he and luffy are the only exceptions plus rayleigh jinbe and law that one time lol plus brawly and teague lol since cleopatra likes the rock-man and they both have kuja warriors in their crews lol his fave food is seaking meat and fruit lol he is an excellent swimmer and very skilled fighter lol he is technically a member of the kuja pirates but he got lost as he has a terrible sense of direction like zoro and ended up joining teague lol

ollie age 20 douriki 2000 bounty 20 million beri he is the pet giant elephant of aster which he has had since his fine tusked companion lol was a baby lol he ate an ancient zoan df that lets him transform into a theropod dinosaur in his transformed state he looks alot like the elephantasaurus from torikio lol its the same species as the one luffy and rayleigh fought at rusukainu where faron also trained before lol apparently it swam to amazon lily haha the poor lil giant elephant was the runt of the family so they kicked him out lol i mean awwwww those big meany heads xp he is very loyal to his master and is quite intelligent when luffy chopper and ussop met him tehy did that glowing star eyes thing when he transformed haha faron named him ellie which sounds like a girl name even tho he is a boy elephant lol he is a very good swimmer

gallus age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beli he is a half human half stripped catshark fishman, hes the son of a moonfish fishwoman (who in her youth *34 & younger* just happened to like mooning people for a pastime lmao x) and a human pirate he has an incredible swimming ability he is a former sun pirate and slave of a tennryubito as fisher tiger allowed him to join due to his fishman heritage which he was proud of he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku he fights using a trident tipped w/kairoseki he knew his captain jinbe and arlong from when he was a kid but was abducted when he went to the saobody archipelago by slave traders being sold as a very rare and highly valuable "half breed". he looks mostly human (as he doesnt have webbed hands or feet in his normal form) has black hair and green eyes but he is capable of breathing underwater and has a several fishman characteristics such as a slightly grayish blue skin tone w/black stripes covering sparse parts of his body gills on his neck prickly fins on his forearms & legs and slightly sharp teeth he was born on fishman island his father quit being a pirate and decided to live with his new fishwoman wife and child he can relate to both humans and fishman since he is the offspring of both. he was one of the more prominent members of the sun pirates despite his age and personally knows zen tiger of the tikitorch crew he was born stronger than a normal human but less so than a full fishman (as pointed out by a young arlong) but quickly became much stronger than is normal for either species, he was purchased for 90 million belis by a celestial dragon due to his rarity of being 1/2 human half fishman arlong didnt like him very much since he is part human and thinks fishman/merfolk shouldnt mate with humans as they are far beneath them and thinks he should be ashamed and digusted w/his "mere human blood" running thris his body but nontheless took pity on him becuz of his status as a former slave. when fisher tiger refused human blood it hurt his feelings since he himself has human blood coursing through his veins he has a younger sister (age 25, like any fishman or merfolk she has the characteristics of of a specific type of fish (or other sea creature) in her case saith xD) who lives at fishman island with their parents whose family was targeted by the new fishman pirates who consider the whole family abomidable, but was put under the proctection the the ryuugu royal family he has the strange ability to make his hands and feet webbed or not lol he has the unsually ability to communciate w/fish as well as being master of fishman karate, fishman jujutsu & merman combat! x3

arale age 24 douriki 5000 bounty 150 million beri she is a human girl turned into a cyborg by dr. vegapunk as an experiment she knows tio of the tikitorch pirates she has many cybernetic enhancements including mini jet packs on her feet lol allowing her to fly her hands and figers become gatling guns and her boobs can shoot rockets! x3 she also can fire kizaru's lazer beams from her eyes and transform into a more robotic looking form she has a kairoseki endoskeleton she has real bones but they are covered up due the experiment she doesnt age

tanton age 15 douriki 150 bounty 109 million beli he is a longarm boy from island of the longarm tribe lol he ate a mythical zoan df that lets him transform into a kind of dragon (the far east kind that has antlers and has a body like a snake) he resembles shenron from db in his dragon form but younger looking lol he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki his weapon is a bisento like good old whitebeard

kirin age 100 douriki 1000 bounty 100 million beri he is from the one piece version of china in the new world lol he uses he dresses like an ancient chinise warrior he uses a jian forged from meteorite! he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is master bladesmith swordsman his hobbies calligraphy penjing and the board game go lol despite being soo old he looks like a teenager lol so he talks like an ojisan haha he owns a giant female panda named lychee which ate a paramecia df lol it allows her to transformm into any kind of inanimate object that its user has seen touched tasted haha or smelled despite being an panda she has the intelligence of a person lol she has a bounty of 10 million beli and a dourki of 100 lol

sumomo age 28 douriki 280 she is bilkan from the sky island bilka she uses dials as her weapons and uses kenbonshoku haki she left her homeland before that jerk eneru destroyed it lol

crasher age 4 douriki 40 he a shandian and the son of wake he uses a jutte equiped with a dial which he uses to fight lol he is very strong for his age and likes to fight haha uses sky skates for transportation lol his nickname is crash lol

wake age 29 douriki 290 he is a shandian warrior from the shandians village in skypieas he uses busoshoku haki he uses weapons simila to wiper enhanced with dials as well as the skates they use to travel

alba age 9 douriki 90 she is shandian girl from the shandian village in skypiea she is the daughter of wake sis of crasher

lumeira age 24 douriki 400 she is a skypiean and the wife of wake she's from skypiea she's the mother of crasher and alba she fell in love with crasher despite general bad relationes between his and her people at the time and vice versa lol

nevaeh age 22 douriki 220 she is a shandian warrior and the younger sis of wake lol although his junior she is stronger than him when not using busoshoku haki but it doenst matter since she evades his attacks lol she uses dials and shandian weapons she uses kenbonshoku haki plu has sky skates

arrietty age 17 douriki 70 she is a skypiean from skypiea she dresses like an ordinary girl and is except her inhuman strength and wings lol

halo age 19 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beri he is a skypiean and is super strong lol he wears baggy blue pants a beanie and no shirt he fights w/two overized golden keys as he weapons he uses busoshoku haki he is one of the strongest fighter of the crew

gander age 24 douriki 500 he is a former skypiean enforcer under his gradpa gan fall lol he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki plus various dials as his weapons he ate the tori tori no mi model...goose! xD his df is  
a differnet variety than gonzo of zeffs crew

lucario age 31 douriki 3100 he is a former bilkan enforcer under eneru he can use kenbonshoku haki and uses jet axe and impact dials as his weapons attached to his hands and arms he has horns on his head as well as those goat ear growths but still has human ears lol

kota age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beli he is a shandian warrior he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he uses dials for his weapons

nimueh age 14 douriki 140 she is a shandian and the younger sis of lakota  
she ate a mythical zoan df, uses kenbonshoku haki & dials for her  
weapons

gaul age 50 douriki 5000 bounty 174 million beli he is a tiger mink from zou he can use electro & normal hakis

aldo age 38 douriki 860 he is a very large kremling from crocodile isle in the calm belt and is the father of klubba lol he is a very agressive fighter and protective of his son and crewmates. he & his son were captured by new world  
slavers & were saved by teague

klubba age 13 douriki 300 he is young kremling from crocodile isle in the calm belt he is very playful and mischeivous he annoys the crew with his immature antics like a lil boy does to her older sisters lol he was saved by the teague pirates from slave traders

lars age 30 douriki 940 he is a sturgeon fishman from fishman island unlike most of his kind he doesnt hate humans at all thinks those who do are stupid and old fashioned lol

deveney age 21 douriki 210 she is blue grass guppy mermaid from fishman island she is very beautiful friendly outgoing cool and a great dancer (in merfolk fashion lol) she can communicate w/fish too xD

nerissa age 18 douriki 180 she is rainbowfish mermaid from fishman island she's realy pretty and sexy xD she used to work at mermaid cafe lol

addy age 23 douriki 230 he is from the south he has a plant growing out of his head even so he is described as handsome lol he uses a an oversized rifle which "ate" a zoan df he is the twin brother of deedee lol his real name is aldus he hates it lol he can use busoshoku haki

deedee age 23 douriki 230 she is from the south blue she has a plant growing out of her head but is very beautiful x3 she's the older twin sis of addy lol her real name is derdriu which she hates lol she ate a paramecia df she can use kenbonshoku haki

barnabas age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beri he is the son of captain barbossa an infamous pirate from the south blue who operates in the new world lol like his father he is a pirate he uses a flintlock cutlass and a saber as his weapon he uses busoshoku haki he is from the south blue his father left his family when he was a boy at the beginning of the great age of pirates however his family doesnt hate him for this they all still love eachother lol his dad visits every now and then anyway lol

jussi houel ul laputa age 834 (technically though bioloically only 34 lol) douriki 6900 bounty 290 million beli he is the prince of the ancient kingdom from the void century 800 hundred years ago he was sent into the future by a df user lol (wow...lady toki apparently!xD i came up w/this years before thay reveal!x) before he came to the present the kigdom was still thriving and he had a wife and two children he uses all 3 hakis he was very distraught when he learned of the fate of his kingdom but later learned of their survivors and his descendents who live on shalulu island in the calm belt he knows some details of the void century which he later told his crew he was very saddened when he learned what had happened to his homeland and regretted he wasnt there to save it he gets along well w/his distant relations sheeta & pazu xD

echizen age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beli he is from the grandline and a former marine rank vice admiral he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he was sent by marine hq to deal with the teague pirates he fought teague and lost lol but his captain showed him mercy and it was a good fight despite him being outmatched lol they had a cool conversation which made him respect him more and he persuaded him to join his crew lol he uses all 7 rokushiki even the 7th secret ability yeah!

hoskins age 150 douriki 1500 bounty 174 million beli he is a non-elbaf giant but larger than a normal giant lol he wiealds a gigantic ball w/chain and a shield

sosuke age 15 douriki 500 douriki 115 million beri he is ninja from the country of wano in the new world he uses kenbonshoku haki he dresses like a sterotypical ninja uses various ninja weapons such as a ninjato tanto nunchuks shuriken caltraps kusarigama smoke bombs etc he weapons are made from sea-stone allowing him to harm those with df power with a continuous defense like logias

ember age 24 douriki 240 bounty 150 million beli she is an archeolegist and daughter of oharan scholars who left their homeland in the west blue for vacation shortly before the buster call lol although she was born in ohara she doesnt remember it well as she was a toddler when they left ever since she has lived in the grandline with her parents who taught her to translate ponelgyphs she wishes to meet nico robin lol and desires to know the true hisory of the void century which she promised to her parents before they died of sickness, she is adventurous loving outgoing charming and very lively lol she uses kenbonshoku haki and ate a paramecia df

haiku age 37 douriki 870 douriki 87 million beli he is a wandering monk from the country of wano who is espeicially talented at all types of poetry and a very skilled artist lol he uses a khakkhara (or monk staff) as his weapon as well as various fuda scrolls and prayer beads lol he ate a paramecia df that basically sais super beat imitating technqie lol thus he always carries blank scrolls with him to draw and write on lol he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he always uses japanese honorfics such san kun chan etc when adressing people he beleives his df powers and inability to swim stem from a curse inflicted upon him in an unknown manner lol and beleives all who posses df powers have similarily cursed unaware it was a df but he's not very far off tho lol as his ate his ate a very young age accidently haha he dresses like a typical monk from the feudal era of japan x3 he has an animal companion which he also uses for transportation lol named senbei xD

aeria age 50 douriki 500 bounty 74 million beri she is a half hylian half human girl from the new world she uses kenbonshoku haki she uses a spear like weapon since she is half hylian she is biologically in her early thirties as she ages differently from a human and a hylian she has traits of both her parents

woodruff age 60 douriki 600 bounty 64 million beli he is an old man who is a former criminal imprisoned in impel down level 3 lol he was turned into a goat centuar by law making him..a sheep grandpa! xD he has the horns of a goat lol he uses busoshoku haki he has many goat like traits like chewing random inanimate objects such as newspaper cans shoes etc lol which he can safely eat thanks to laws "operation" on him haha he has a big grey beard lol he often aims into his crewmates in comic fashion when they make him mad lol he has such a long beard cuz he never shaves haha he resembles a satyr

pazu noel ul laputa age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million he is the younger twin brother of sheeta and a high ranking member of dragons revolutionery army and a teague pirate lol he can use all 3 hakis he ate a paramecia df like, his sister he has 7 guardian ancient robots of the same strength and cannot read ponelygyphs his bday is august 2 he is a very skilled swordsman and adept with guns he vowed vegence against the world government for the ruin of his ancestors homeland he eventually marries and has a son named kale vala ul laputa (pron. call-lay) born he has a pet cat racoon (zelda skyward sword) named remlit animals that were once abundant in the ancient kingdom along with fox squirells they now live on shalulu island in the calm belt he joined the teague pirates juss like his twin sis joined the tikitorchs he is a distant relative of jussi as they are both from the people of the ancient kingdom laputa lol

shana age 19 douriki 900 she is a member of dragons revolutionary army and the gf of pazu lol she is his partner in crime xD they met in the rev army and fell in love at first sight lol awwwww x3 she uses kenbonshoku haki she has a cute animal companion which ate a paramecia df and helps her fight haha named evee which is basically the pokemon lol she joined up with the teague pirate w/her bf pazu lol she uses a staff as her weapon and also a dagger for backup lol

jessiebelle age 23 douriki 230 she is a former forced prostitute turned pirate she was a part of kaidos crew and escpaped becuase of how they treated her but nowhere else to go and was found and saved by the teague pirates :3 she ate a paramecia df and thus cannot swim so it was hard to run away from the ship despite being very strong kaido and his crew are in another league but she was saved by teague that ryhmes lol

clara la touche "dark seductress" age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 297 million beri shes a young woman from the shaobody archipelago who joins the crew there lol she ate a l paramecia df she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki x3

calcifer age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 382 billion beli hes a man from the new world who joined the teague pirates he ate the mythical zoan df! lol since he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he weapons are a twin rapiers he can fly in both transformed forms he is the older brother of chanticleer of the marines.

zelda age 18 douriki 800 bounty 118 million beli she is a teenage princess from the first half of the grandline in a kingdom allied with the world government she ate a mythical zoan df model dragon (different from the tikitorchs lol) she has blonde hair horns and wings and is super sexy curvy and cute lol she has complete control of her df thus she able to have dragon characteristics w/out fully transforming lol she is scantily clad in...bikini armour! xD she had joined the teague pirates by the time they reached the saobody archipelago

tangela age unknown douriki 400 bounty 14 million gender unknown species..UNKNOWN! lol is a strange creature the teague pirates dont know what it is or where it came from but it seems to understand human speech but cant talk lol tangela is covered with thick blue vines that obscure its face so only its eyes can be seen the vines give it a round shape although it is unknown what it looks like without them the vines are covered in fine hair lol they found it after accidently arriving on an island in the calm belt haha after a series of hilarous miaadventures they left the island but found a stowaway aboard the ship lol it grew on them and they named it lol it was with them when they reaches the saobody archipelago it cannot swim so teague speculated it might be a df user hehe it has a pair of red boot-like feet but no visible arms lol

eru age 34 douriki 900 he is a hylian from hyrule and a former slave of a tennryubito he was captured and sold at the saobody auction house when he was a child like all members of his race he ages twice as slowly and lives twice as long as humans despite his strenghth he was captured by well above average slave traders his father was a merchant sailor who's ship was caught in a storm and his son was the only survivor he was then captured by slaver traders as a boy he was eventually freed by fisher tiger he eventually joined the teague pirates

rooter age 79 douriki 4500 bounty 145 million beri he is a half giant half goron he can use busoshoku haki he ate an ancient zoan df that lets him transform into a placerias! xD he's from the new world lol despite his high bounty it doesnt do him justice lol

paddy age 51 douriki 730 bounty 73 million beli he a pirate from the south blue like most of the teague pirates but he didnt join their crew until they entered the new world lol he is a former world government agent turned pirate since he realized most pirates are actually less bad than the the gov lol and they are at least honest about being badguys lol however he is a respectable decent man with morals unlike many gov agents like spandam he uses a cutlass and two flintlocks for weapons

rilian age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beli he is a former assasin turned pirate lol he dresses and uses weapons like altaïr ibn-la ahad lol he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he is from the new world before joining teague he gained infamy as an assasin for hire known ofr ruthlessness and taking on any job for the right price which is always super expensive lol he does not divulge the identity of his employers he was once paid to kill a tennryubito which he succeeded in doing lol

maeberry age 22 douriki 220 she is a woman from the new world law uses his powers on her which seperated her in two halves lol he uses his power on her twice so she now has the bottom half of an...GIANT GREEN PEAFOWL! x3 her original bottom half is a part of the tikitorch pirates haha she escaped from punk hazard and joined the teague pirates lol

zeon age 150 douriki 5000 he is an alien from outer space (lol) who crashed landed on earth in the new world w/his wife nebula lol he had a advanced rocket ship called net slum which was ruined in the crash landing lol he looks fairly human but has green antennas on his head biologically he is in his early thirties as his race ages differently from humans lol he is the "boss" of many spaceys which act as his personal army xD he uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki and uses futuristic space weapons! xD his spaceys are named alpha beta delta theta sigma gamma and theta his main weapon is a laser sword lol

nebula age 125 douriki 125 she is an alien from outer space she crashed landed in the new world w/her husband zeon in their rocket ship she also has green antennas on her head she is biologically in her mid twenties tehe she uses futuristic space weapons to fight lol and has spaceys for guards haha her guardian spaceys are named omega and lambda

copernicus age 20 douriki 200 he is the son of zeon and nebula biologically he is only a little boy lol he has green antennas on his head like his mommy and daddy haha he ate a logia df shortly after they crashed on earth lol he has an strange alien pet named protozoa xD he has a futuristic toy which also can be uses as a weapon on earth since their technology is much less advanced lol

let age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beli he is a young man from the new word he ate a mythical zoan df that allowes to transform into a kind of komodo dragon he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

musica age 19 douriki 9000 bounty 205 million beli he is from the new word he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate a paramecia df (basically the silver alchemists powers who was killed by scar haha except he doesnt use transmutation circles duh lol) he has a rivalry w/rex cuz they are both 19 and have a similar df power

garu age 42 douriki 420 he is a young giant from the same tribe/village as his crewmate mareg as well as malu of the tikitorch pirats he ate a zoan df that allows him to transform into a species of moniter lizard! x3 as as giant kid he is very large and gets way way bigger...in his transformed state he is basically the size of the real animal! xD this is becuz the full zoan form is proportional to the size of the individual in comparison to what is average for their race (i.e. since garu is normal sized for a giant kid his animal form is also normal sized for the species of lizard he turns into) lol

montblanc avery age 27 douriki 9700 he is the cousin of montblanc jiminy of the tikitorch crew lol like all his family members he has a chestnut like growth on the top of his head haha he can use busoshoku haki he uses punches and kicks to fight and has a cutlass and a flinlock but isnt very good at using them haha

pippi age 32 douriki 320 she is younger sis of puppu who was easily defeated by crocodile and the aunt of bubu and tutu of the tikitorch pirates lol her name is pronounced "pee-pee" cuz her bros name sounds like "poo-poo" lol x3 she can use kenbonshoku haki she fights with a saber cutlass and two flintlocks like all of her family she has a leaf growing out of her head she has a pet gingko tree which "ate" a zoan df model diplodicus named loopa lol which likes to eat its own leaves which grow from its body haha

smollet age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beli he is a man from the south blue he ate the ancient zoan df model kelenken which is a a very large predatory flightless bird in appearence like that of an ostrich but its a carnivore lol he joined the teague pirates the new world he larger than an average human being roughly the same size as whitebeard lol so when he is in either transformed state he is even bigger lol he used to be a lieutenant in the marines

shinta age 31 douriki 310 bounty 93 million beri he is a member of the took clan (humans with antlers who live in the calm belt) he has a pet named inohikacho which is a very strong animal that has the body of a large boar wings of a butterfly and antlers of a deer! xD it has purple fur and was very cute as a baby but became aggressive and violent as it matured but he is able to control it he is the bf of anouki they loves eachother soo muches haha x3 he uses kenbonshoku haki

anouki age 15 douriki 150 she is from the calm belt she is a member of a tribe of humans called tooks who have antlers on their heads lol they are generally a peaceful people who live in a villages and havent yet advanced as most of the human world has she has a younger brother who is also a teague pirateshe uses busoshoku haki

grood age over 10000 (biologically 24 lol) douriki 5000 bounty 150 million beri he is a caveman from prehistoric times who was frozen in a block of ice along with his pet a very large triceratops whom he has had since it was a baby since he was a little boy which was found and thawed by the teague pirates lol he dresses in a leopard print lioncloth and uses a big club of wood with a square shaped stone attached to it he uses all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. back b4 he was frozen he lived in the time of cavemen dinosaurs pterasaurs marine reptiles sabertooth cats terror birds etc were all common animals lol he uses haki instinctively he was taught by turbo how to speak and understand modern language haha he is quite dim witted has a short attention span is easily fascinated and distracted by modern technology and calls people by characteristics weapons they use etc instead of their names lol he can eat large amounts of food very fast and gets weakened when he is hungry his personality is similar to luffys gokus and flint haha he is however a skilled hunter he knows how to alot about prehistoric animals habitants behavior etc and how to tame them which he only kills if he is going to eat them for his food lol but calls them by simple names haha although he can now speak modern language he does so in a primitive fashion

nekomajin age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beri he is anthropmorphic cat rabbit like creature whose species lives somewhere in the calm belt he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and is an excellent martial artist he has a pet giant sea king which looks like a prehistoric fish named yamada haruo which was very small and cute as a baby lol

gregory age 1000 douriki 1000 bounty 100 million beli he is a short anthorpmorphic cricket like creature who can fly super fast and create a bright whitish colored circular energy barrier around himself

ramirez age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 272 million beri he is an older man from the the new world he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku his weapons of choice are two mexican style sword and 2 conqistador style guns he speaks w/an accent wears a sombrero and poncho he has black hair which is partially grey he is very chivilrous and charming he speaks in an elegant and sophisticated mannnr he is a former bounty hunter

puerto rico age 29 douriki 290 bounty 95 milliher on beri hes a former solider from dressrosa. he is a skilled swordsman who uses both normal hakis. he was turned into a mariachi toy by sugar & was one day carried off by a seagull & fell onto the crews shipe lol

louvia age 124 douriki 140 bounty 24 million beli she was the crown princess from mille sesseu a county in the second half of the grandline allied w/luberia a 100 years ago and back then her country wasnt allied w/the government but is now she's biologically in her early twenties as the ship she was on entered the rainbow mist where it remained in apes concert for a century the crew was all killed by a seaking except herself her bodyguard and her minish attendant lol she ate a paramecia df that gives her mystical majestic like powers she is extremly beautiful plus sexy and curvy x3 lol charming kindhearted loyal noble and is dedicated to serving her country xD after her disappearence her younger brother inherited the throne eventually she w/the help of her friends and the teague pirates escaped from the rainbow mist out of gratitude she joined their crew she fainted when she learned she had been away for a 100 years lol she couldnt reclaim her throne so she settled on being a pirate haha she uses kenbonshoku haki

bale age 129 douriki 2900 bounty 95 million beri he is the personal bodyguard of princess louvia he's a very skilled and loyal solider he uses a mix bewteen a broad and a long sword and armour as his weapons he uses busoshoku haki he is deeply in love w/her awwwww lol x3 at first they couldnt be together since she was to marry another man for mainly political reasons her father the then king arranged it but on a mission to negoiate peace the ship they were on got caught in the rainbow mist for a century so they can be together now which they r both very happy about lol :3

gia age 132 douriki 320 she's a half minish half hylian girl and the loyal handmaiden of louvia despite being at the beck and call of her misstresses every whim the two are very close to eachother as loving friends she is treated pleasently and fairly she respects her very much and vice versa xD she is quite strong for her profession lol she didnt age since she was stranded in the rainbow mist for 100 years! xD due to her hylian heritage her natural  
lifespan is greater than that of a humans or minish

orin age 31 douriki 930 bounty 97 million beri he is younger brother of rufio of the tikitorch pirates he is from the one piece version of china he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is a shaolin monk of badassery skills he ate a paramecia df

malawi age 11 douriki 110 hes a young boy from the new world rescued by the teague pirates who found him floating atop a plank in the ocean xD although  
not born there he is descended from the natives of the hua lua archipelago x3

shangri la age 40 douriki 8400 bounty 484 million beli hes a former assassin  
from the new world who joins the crew he use all both normal hakis & ate a mythical zoan df hes from the same country as orin

botswana age 33 douriki 330 bounty 91 million beri shes a young woman from  
a tropical island in the new world she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku

*impel down level sixers" these prisoners escaped togther, cutting down all  
in their path and stole a navy warship and came to the new world ending up  
joining teague xD

eiffel tower age 100 douriki 10000 bounty 824 million beri he is an ifamous giant and a former inmate of impels downs level 6 he uses busoshoku haki he is a mythical zoan devil fruit user he lead the level 6 prisoners out of impel down being the strongest

fort lauderdale age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 794 million beri he is former level 6 impel down inmate he escaped after teach luffy jinbe crocodile buggy etc he can use busoshoku haki and ate a paramecia df

daytona beach age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 697 million beli he is a former level 6 impel down inmate he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he ate an ancient  
zoan df

rosetta stone age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 996 million beli shes a former impel down lvl 6 inmate she ate a powerful paramecia df she uses kenbonshoku haki

bermuda triangle age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 693 million beli hes a former impel down level 6 inmate he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & ate a paramecia df

*impel down level fivers*

gaza strip age 33 douriki 4910 bounty 491 million beri hes a former impel down level 6 inmate he ate a logia df

niagara falls age 32 douriki 4920 bounty 492 million beri she is a former impel down level 6 inmate she escpaed with many of her fellow prisoners she uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki she is very pretty sexy and curvy! :3

nile river age 33 douriki 4910 bounty 491 million beri he is a former impel down level 6 inmate he uses busoshoku haki he ate an artificial ancient zoan df fruit model pristachampus allowing him to swim


End file.
